


Handgranate

by Praeconfuzia



Series: A collection of "All the things that can go wrong" [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Distrust, Explosions, Gen, Hostage Situations, I know the tags are english but, Interrogation, Kinda torture, Others Mentioned - Freeform, White masks, buried, cause I want to improve my english skills but dont trust them, hand granades can cause bad stuff, idk - Freeform, im confused, its his own fault tho, just in case you didnt already know that, kind of character study, siege, someone gets shot and have to deal with it, sorry - Freeform, the pipe, the story is in german tho, theres also whitie and his new best friend, trapped in the underground car park, whities having a difficult time dealing with a pissed bandit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: Geißelnahmen sind nervig. Und stressig für alle. Für die Opfer - um Himmels Willen - selbstverständlich, für die Geißelnehmer - verängstigte Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten, ist eine Kunst, die ein normaler Mensch nicht können wollen sollte - und für die Retter - man muss höllisch aufpassen, auf wen man schießt. So dass es kein Wunder ist, wenn es hin und wieder mal etwas wild daher geht. Ist auf dem Feld nicht anders.Doch wenn du dazu gezwungen wirst still zu sitzen, plötzlich von allen abgeschnitten, sind die Nerven noch einmal ganz besonders gespannt.Wenn es doch nur dabei bleiben würde.Aber das wäre nicht interessant. Nicht wahr?
Series: A collection of "All the things that can go wrong" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616449
Kudos: 7





	Handgranate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Meine Fresse, ist das lange her, dass ich meine letzte FF geschrieben habe. Bzw. vollendet habe.  
> Ähm. Was.
> 
> Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das hier fertigzustellen, sollte es Ungereimtheiten geben, bitte ich freundlichst darum, mir diese mitzuteilen.
> 
> Ich habe ebenfalls etwas mit der Formatierung hier gestruggelt, da es doch etwas anders ist, als bei Fanfiktion.de. Weshalb ich darum bitte, eventuelle Unsinnigkeiten - sei es bei der Formatierung oder sonst wo - mir zu melden. Das wäre liebenswert.

Hier sind die gegebenen Umstände:

Die White Masks haben ein nahegelegenes Einkaufszentrum besetzt und Geiseln genommen. Laut unseren Schätzungen liegt die Zahl der Geißeln zwischen 500 und 600 Personen, darunter auch die Tochter eines hiesigen Lobbyisten der Automobilindustrie. Bislang gibt es keine Forderungen. Rainbow hat ein Team aus Spezialisten zusammengestellt und mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Terroristen auszuschalten und die Geiseln zu befreien. Bei dieser Mission soll erstmals ein neues Modell dem Feld-Test unterzogen werden, bei dem Operator der Klassen Angriff und Verteidigung in einem Team zusammenarbeiten. Die Soldaten welche an dieser Mission teilnehmen, werden nun namentlich aufgeführt:

  * Baker, Mike
  * Brunsmeier, Dominic
  * Castellano, Meghan J.
  * Chandar, Mark
  * Glazkov, Timur
  * Kateb, Gustave
  * Kötz, Elias
  * Touré, Gilles



Die Operator Kateb und Glazkov werden nicht zusammen mit dem restlichen Team das Gebäude infiltrieren, sondern sich auf gesonderten Positionen bereithalten. Operator Glazkov wird ein geeigneter Scharfschützenplatz zugewiesen und Operator Kateb wird zusammen mit den Einsatzkräften der Polizei die Geiseln aus dem Gebäude begleiten, sowie medizinische Unterstützung und Verstärkung für das vorrückende Team bieten, soweit benötigt. Operator Kohen wird dem Team über Funk von außen strategische Unterstützung bieten, sowie die Positionen der Soldaten und die der Terroristen im Blick behalten. Das ist die aktuelle Situation: Das Team konnte erfolgreich in das Gebäude eindringen, es gab Schusswechsel mit den Terroristen, doch es gelang den Soldaten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Der Großteil der Geiseln konnte befreit werden, doch die White Masks haben sie in mehrere kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt und sich überall in der Mall verteilt, sodass die vollständige Evakuierung noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Wir vermuten, dass die Frau, welche nach bestätigten Angaben die Tochter von Christoph Michaelis ist, das Hauptziel dieses Anschlags ist, auch wenn die Terroristen sich bisher noch in keiner Weise über ihr Ziel oder ihr weiteres Vorgehen geäußert haben.

* * *

»Erdgeschoss, erster, zweiter und dritter Stock sind sauber.«

»Wie viele Geiseln sind noch übrig?«

»Es sollten fast alle nach draußen geschafft haben. Aber wir haben immer noch keinen Hinweis auf die Tochter dieses Lobbyisten gefunden.«

Schwere Schritte hallten durch die langen Gänge.

»Können wir uns überhaupt sicher sein, dass die White Masks sie in ihrer Gewalt haben? Vielleicht konnte sie sich irgendwo verstecken. Das würde erklären, warum wir bisher noch keine Forderungen erhalten haben«, gab Montagne zu bedenken.

»Oder dass sie wirklich das Ziel der Terroristen ist«, schloss sich eine viel zu entspannt klingende Stimme an.

»Es sind bestätigte Infos. Zweifel nicht alles an, Brunsmeier.«

Ein Schnauben entwich dem Operator mit den irritierend auffäligen orangen Streifen auf seiner Jacke, welches jedoch nur von seinem Partner gehört wurde, der mit ihm soeben die letzten Meter durch die hell erleuchteten Gänge zurücklegte, um sich wieder mit dem Rest des Teams zu sammeln. Blitz blieb neben ihm stehen und Bandit spürte, wie er ihm einen Blick zuwarf, doch er ignorierte ihn.

Der alte Mann, Thatcher, begann zu sprechen, doch Bandit hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Der einzige Ort, den sie noch nicht gefilzt hatten, war das Untergeschoss. Sie splitteten sich erneut in Zweiergruppen auf, jedes Paar nahm einen anderen Zugang zum untersten Stockwerk.

»Haltet die Augen auf. Es können nicht mehr viele Terroristen übrig sein, aber wir dürfen deshalb nicht nachsichtig werden. Keine Lust, später einen von euch Idioten im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.«

»Dann komm doch einfach nicht vorbei.«

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen war kurz über den Funk zu hören, doch einen Moment später hatte sich Valkyrie bereits wieder unter Kontrolle.

»Warte nur ab, bis es soweit ist. Aber heul‘ dann nicht rum, Brunsmeier.«

Bandit schnaubte, während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. »Du bist viel zu prinzipientreu um das wirklich durchzuziehen.«

»Was zum Teufel haben meine Prinzipien damit zu tun?«

»Dir sind deine moralischen Grundsätze viel zu wichtig und wenn sie dir sagen, dass du einen verletzten Kollegen im Krankenhaus besuchen solltest, dann tust du das auch.«

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, während Thatcher wahrscheinlich gerade an die Decke ging und Bandit ehrlich interessiert auf seine Reaktion wartete.

Bis Blitz‘ trockene Stimme die Ruhe beendete. »Manchmal seid ihr wie ein altes Ehepaar. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wer von euch die Frau ist.«

Mehrstimmiges Lachen schallte aus dem Funk zurück und Blitz grinste, als Bandit stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umwandte, sein angepisster Ausdruck – obwohl nur seine Augen sichtbar – deutlich zu erkennen.

»Yeah, so viel zum Thema: Haltet die Augen auf«, bemerkte Mute.

»Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es nicht jedes Mal so«, entgegnete Glaz und man hörte das Verdrehen der Augen genauso gut wie das spöttische Lächeln, was um seine Lippen lag.

Jemand seufzte schwer, doch schließlich kehrten sie wieder zur Professionalität zurück. Sie kamen an den Automaten für die Parkscheine vorbei und lautlos öffneten sie die Türen zur Tiefgarage.

Zu dieser Zeit des Tages war sie vollgepackt mit Autos. Deshalb, zusammen mit den massiven Stützpfeilern, der Form des Parkdecks und zurückgesetzten Mauern, war es maximal unübersichtlich und bot viele Verstecke für die wenigen White Masks, die noch übrig waren.

Geduckt liefen sie zischen den Autoreihen entlang. Kurz hatten sie Montagne gesehen, als er zusammen mit Valkyrie die Tiefgarage durch deren Eingang betreten hatte, doch sonst blieb es erschreckend still. Keine Bewegung war zu sehen, kein verräterisches Geräusch zu hören. Die Rohre über ihren Köpfen schienen dafür umso lauter zu sein, erweckten den Eindruck, dass sie mit ihrem Lärm wichtige Hinweise überlagern könnten.

Dann war es plötzlich dunkel.

Um genauer zu sein; stockdunkel.

Bandit sah _nichts_ mehr.

»Die Terroristen haben den Strom gekappt, das gesamte Shoppingcenter ist dunkel«, hörten sie Ashs Stimme.

»Wie das? Die Einkaufspassagen sind sauber, erzähl mir nicht, dass es auf dem Parkdeck einen Technikraum gibt.« Mutes Stimme war gefasst, klang aber etwas ungläubig.

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, dann knackte die Leitung erneut. »Doch, es gibt eine kleine Technikstation ungefähr fünfzig Meter östlich der Ausfahrt. Wenn man weiß was man tut, könnte man es schaffen von dort aus einen Stromausfall auszulösen.«

»Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo sie sind«, erklang Gilles‘ ruhige Stimme.

_Falsch_ , dachte Bandit. _Wir wissen, wo sich_ einer _von ihnen_ vor einigen Sekunden _aufhielt._

Geduckt schlich Bandit weiter, zu der Stelle, wo er Blitz zuletzt gesehen hatte.

»Blitz.« Es war ein Hauchen, mehr nicht. Er hörte das Rascheln seiner Ausrüstung.

»Hier«, kam es ebenso leise zurück. Bandit legte Blitz eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er neben ihm in die Knie ging.

»Bekommt ihr das mit dem Strom wieder hin?«, fragte Thatcher.

»Wir arbeiten daran, aber es kann dauern. Die Ausfahrt liegt auf der anderen Seite der Tiefgarage, ihr hättet sie sehen können. Wir haben sie von außen gesichert, hier kommen die nicht raus. Das drängt sie zu euch zurück. Versucht, weiter vor zu stoßen. Die Terroristen haben sich mit diesem Stromausfall keinen Vorteil verschafft, vielmehr können wir sie dadurch deutlich besser überrumpeln. Verschafft euch den Überraschungsmoment und durchkämmt das Gebiet so schnell wie möglich ohne eure Position zu verraten.«

»Verstanden. Ihr habt sie gehört, Ladies.«

Die Paare setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Blitz ging voraus, sein Schild vor sich haltend und Bandit hinter sich, verbunden durch seine Hand auf Elias‘ Schulter. Reihe für Reihe an Autos ließen sie hinter sich, kamen dem Ausgang mit jedem Schritt etwas näher und Bandit spürte, wie Unruhe langsam in ihm aufstieg. Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte des Parkdecks hinter sich und Bandit konnte immer besser die Umrisse von Blitz vor sich durch das zerstreute Licht erkennen, was durch die breite Ausfahrt einfiel.

»Feindkontakt! Linke Seite!«, schrie Thatchers Stimme und synchron dazu donnerten Schüsse ohrenbetäubend laut durch die Tiefgarage.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, schlossen mit Gilles und Meghan auf und attackierten die wenigen todesmutigen White Masks von der Seite.

Kurze Zeit später verebbte das Feuer und die Operator richteten sich auf, wechselten Blicke und sahen sich um.

»Wisst ihr, was wir heute noch gar nicht hatten?« Die Blicke aller glitten zu Blitz, welcher einen Terroristen zu seinen Füßen betrachtete, eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

Abgesehen davon …

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel weckte Bandits Aufmerksamkeit und er fuhr herum.

_»Hey!«,_ schrie er und sprintete los, den zwei White Masks hinterher, welche ihre letzte Geisel mit eisernem Griff mit sich zogen.

Er hörte die schnellen Schritte seines Teams hinter sich und setzte seine Waffe an, doch musste schnell feststellen, dass er keine freie Schussbahn hatte. Die Geisel stolperte zu sehr, war mal näher an dem einen, dann an dem anderen Terroristen dran und noch dazu rannten sie direkt in die Dunkelheit der Tiefgarage hinein. Bandit senkte seine MP7 wieder und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, aufzuholen. Die Frau hatte Mühe mitzuhalten, wurde vielmehr durch den Griff der White Mask um ihren Nacken mitgeschliffen und ihr einziger Elan zu rennen, war die Waffe, welche der zweite Terrorist in den Händen hielt.

Etwas schoss zwischen den Autos entlang und Bandit erkannte Blitz mit gezücktem Schild. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte erneut, zielte und schoss.

Die Kugeln verfehlten um beinahe mehrere Meter, doch es reichte, um die drei Leute heftig zusammenfahren zu lassen und die Terroristen in die Richtung zu treiben, wohin er sie haben wollte. Einer von ihnen warf einen hektischen Blick über Schulter und vollführte einen abrupten Richtungswechsel nach rechts, runter von der Fahrbahn und zwischen die parkenden Autos. Dom konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr treffen, aber sie selbst waren zwischen den Autos leicht festzusetzen.

Bandit beschleunigte wieder, rannte zu der Stelle, wo er sie verloren hatte, doch kurz bevor er dort ankam, hörte er Blitz Stimme über den Funk, beinahe so leise, dass er sie überhört hätte.

»Blitzlicht ist unterwegs.«

Und im letzten Moment blieb Bandit hinter dem SUV stehen, hinter dem die White Masks verschwunden waren, drückte sich gegen die Kofferraumklappe und sah zur Seite, schirmte seine Augen ab. Keine Sekunde später schien ein Stern neben ihm zu explodieren und gequälte Schreie klingelten in seinen Ohren.

Das war sein Zeichen. Er lehnte sich um das Heck des SUVs herum und sah einige Reihen weiter die beiden White Masks am Boden, orientierungslos und verwirrt. Die Geisel, welche ebenfalls die volle Ladung von Blitz‘ Schild abbekommen hatte und – so plötzlich losgelassen – das Gleichgewicht verlor, landete der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Zwei Schüsse hallten durch die Reihen von Autos, dicht gefolgt von dem Schrei der Geißel, als die beiden Terroristen um sie herum kraftlos in sich zusammensackten.

»Aufsetzen.«

Blitz kniete vor der Frau und half ihr dabei, sich gegen das Auto hinter ihr zu lehnen. »Sind Sie verletzt?«

Bandit wandte sich ab, als Blitz mit der Geißel sprach und besah sich stattdessen die toten Terroristen. Den Ersten hatte eine Kugel am Arm und eine weitere im Nacken erwischt, sodass es für ihn besser wäre, tot zu sein. Der zweite wurde an der linken Schulter getroffen und…

Bandit zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er vor der White Mask in die Knie ging und sie auf den Rücken drehte. Auch hier waren keine Schusswunden zu sehen. Ebenso keine Austrittswunde, die Kugel musste irgendwo hinter dem Schlüsselbein des Terroristen stecken. Des lebendigen Terroristen. Die Augen waren geschlossen und auch sonst gab es kein Lebenszeichen oder überhaupt irgendeine Regung von ihm. Bandit entsicherte mit einem vielsagenden Klicken seine Waffe und fühlte nach dem Puls des Terroristen.

Flach und zu schnell pochte er gegen Bandits Finger. Er lebte und schien bloß noch paralysiert von dem Blitz und der Schusswunde zu sein. Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und rollte ihn stattdessen wieder auf den Bauch, während er seine Handschellen hervorholte.

Bandit sah auf, als Schritte neben ihm stoppten. Thatchers ausdruckslose Maske starrte ihn an und Bandit starrte, auf dem Rücken des Terroristen kniend, zurück.

»Ich habe ein Geschenk für Cav«, brach Bandit schließlich trocken die Stille zwischen ihnen.

Thatcher schnaubte belustigt und wandte sich ab. »Ich überlasse ihn dir.« war seine Antwort, als er ihm einen kurzen Blick zu warf, während der Terrorist unter Bandit begann, sich zu regen und schmerzvoll aufstöhnte, als das Extragewicht und die Knie, mit welchen es sich in seine Wirbelsäule bohrte, in sein Bewusstsein vordrangen.

Bandit trat neben ihn und zerrte ihn an seinem Kragen nach oben, sodass er, genau wie die Geißel, an das Auto hinter ihm gelehnt saß.

Bandit stand vor ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

Dann gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern, als er ein vertrautes Piepen, schweres Atmen und noch schwerere Schritte hörte.

_»Bomber!«,_ hörte er parallel Mutes Stimme und plötzlich schien ihn die weiße Maske vor ihm zu verspotten.

Schüsse donnerten über das Parkdeck, als Valkyrie, Montagne und Mute synchron das Feuer auf den letzten verbliebenen Terroristen eröffneten. Thatcher stieg ebenfalls mit ein, doch wie immer schienen die Kugeln nie bei dem Bomber anzukommen. Unbeirrt rannte er weiter auf sie zu und in der beengenden Tiefgarage wuchs die Panik bei den Operator.

Blitz griff seinen Schild und baute sich mit ihm zusammen schützend vor der Geißel auf, während Bandit dem Terroristen kurzerhand den Griff seiner MP über den Schädel zog und dann ebenfalls das Feuer auf den letzten verbliebenen Gegner eröffnete.

Im Nachhinein war es unmöglich zu sagen, wer am Ende getroffen hatte, doch schließlich stoppte der Bomber und fiel auf die Knie. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand vom Boden ab, während seine andere etwas zu greifen versuchte, was neben seinem Handgelenk herunter hing.

_»Zurückziehen!«,_ brüllte Thatchers Stimme, in dem Moment als die White Mask den Zünder zu fassen bekam.

Die Druckwelle riss Bandit von den Füßen und schleuderte ihm eine Mischung aus Hitze, Lärm und Rauch entgegen. Glücklicherweise befand sich keiner der Operator nah genug an dem Terroristen, um die Explosion direkt ab zu bekommen.

Bandit blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis die Welt vor seinen Augen wieder scharf wurde und schüttelte benommen den Kopf, in dem Versuch den Tinnitus los zu werden. Er sah sich um, fand Elias mit der Geißel mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt, sah Mute durch die Autoreihen hindurch auf der Fahrbahn liegen mit Montagne über sich, welcher ihm auf die Beine half. Ein kleines Stück entfernt von der Stelle, wo er Thatcher zuletzt gesehen hatte, entdeckte er die vertraute Gasmaske hinter einer Motorhaube hervorschauen. Und Valkyrie stand nahe der Explosionsstelle und schien sich die Überreste genauer anzusehen.

Er glitt von der Motorhaube herunter, auf die er von der Kraft der Explosion katapultiert wurde und wandte sich dann nach dem letzten (un)freiwilligen Mitglied ihrer Gruppe um. Sein Griff um die Waffe verstärkte sich, als er die verletzte White Mask nicht dort vorfand, wo er sie wagemutig zurückgelassen hatte. Langsam schritt er die Autoreihen ab, lies seinen Blick von links nach rechts gleiten und schon kurz darauf sah er die graue Kapuze durch ein Fenster hindurch.

Die Maske bewegte sich nur minimal in seine Richtung, als er neben ihm stehen blieb. Er schien nicht erwartet zu haben, dass er mit diesem Versuch sehr weit kommen würde.

Da er keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, griff Bandit eine Handvoll seiner Kapuze und zerrte ihn hoch, ignorierte das Röcheln, das der Terrorist dabei von sich gab und stieß ihn durch die Autoreihen zurück zu den anderen.

Die Hautfarbe der Geißel machte den Fahrbahnmarkierungen Konkurrenz, aber ansonsten schien sie wohlauf zu sein.

»Das war’s jetzt, oder?«, fragte Elias, welcher, wahrscheinlich als eine Art seelischer Anker, neben der Geißel stehen blieb.

»Laut unseren Infos schon, aber wenn man danach geht, waren es drei Terroristen zu viel, inklusive Bomber von dem nie die Rede war«, gab Meghan zu bedenken.

»Die Informationen sind entweder falsch oder unvollständig, es lässt sich unmöglich sagen, wie viel von dem, was wir wissen, wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht.« Montagnes Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, nur die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Bandits Blick glitt abwartend zu Thatcher. »Systematisches Durchkämmen des Parkdecks. Wenn wir hier keine Feinde mehr finden sollten, eskortieren wir die Geißel zum Treffpunkt. Das hat oberste Priorität. Um das zweite Parkdeck kann sich dann die Polizei kümmern. Das Gebäude ist umstellt. Sollten sich hier tatsächlich noch Terroristen aufhalten, können sie nirgendwo hin.«

»Und was ist, wenn sich bei den Geschäften noch welche versteckt haben sollten?«, fragte Mute.

»Die Einkaufspassage über euch wird gerade von Beamten der Polizei noch einmal durchsucht. Bisher gab es bei ihnen keine Meldungen über Feindkontakt«, meldete sich Ash über Funk zu Wort.

»Verstehe.«

Thatcher fuhr fort. »Montagne, Mute und Valkyrie kommen mit mir und untersuchen das Areal nach übrig gebliebenen Terroristen. Bandit und Blitz bleiben bei der Geißel. Bandit hat die Verantwortung für unseren neuen Freund.«

Zustimmendes Kopfnicken. Bandit hob eine Augenbraue. Sein Blick wanderte von Thatcher zu dem Terroristen, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Blitz trat zu Bandit. »Was dagegen, wenn wir etwas weiter an den Rand gehen?«, meinte er und deutete hinter sich. »Dort können wir nicht so leicht umzingelt werden und wir sind nicht mehr so auf dem Präsentierteller.«

Dom nickte und während er den Terroristen erneut am Schlafittchen packte und vor sich her stieß, wies Blitz die Geißel an, Dom zu folgen und ging danach zu dem alten Mann, um ihm ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

Sie waren bereits ein paar Meter von ihren Kameraden entfernt, als Bandit wenige Meter hinter ihm zögerliche Schritte hörte und der Geißel hinter ihm einen schnellen, kontrollierenden Blick zu warf.

Dabei bemerkte er plötzlich, wie die White Mask in seinem Griff zu straucheln begann, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und schien zu fallen. Bandits Griff um ihn löste sich und mit einem Mal fing der Terrorist sich wieder, fuhr herum und takelte Bandit mit seiner Schulter zu Boden. Die Luft wurde kraftvoll aus seinen Lungen gepresst und noch völlig überrumpelt bekam er mit, wie der Terrorist – ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen – etwas von ihm herunterrutschte und ihm dabei seinen ungeschützten Rücken offenbarte.

Bis ihm siedend heiß ein Gedanke kam. Er wandte sich, versuchte Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch mit dem Gewicht der White Mask was noch immer halb auf ihm drauf lag und seinen Arm, sowie seine linke Seite immobilisierte, war es schwierig, rechtzeitig zu reagieren.

Plötzlich verschwand das Gewicht von Bandit und noch während er versuchte, ihn zu greifen, sah er etwas am Zeigefinger herunterbaumeln. Seine Augen weiteten sich und das war genau die falsche Reaktion. Die Blendgranate explodierte keinen halben Meter von seinen Augen entfernt und Bandit entfloh ein gequälter Schrei, als er in den Genuss kam, die volle Kraft einer Flashbang erleben zu dürfen.

Er hievte sich auf die Seite und trat dann mit aller Kraft in die ungefähre Richtung, wo er die White Mask zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er traf etwas hartes und einen Moment war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören und ein zynisches Lächeln zupfte an Bandits Mundwinkeln, als er langsam wieder erste undeutliche Formen erkennen konnte. Es dauerte noch kurz, bis er das, was er sah, zu einem unvollständigen Bild zusammensetzen konnte, doch irgendwann konnte er den Terroristen neben sich am Boden erkennen. Er hielt sich die verletzte Schulter, anscheinend war er auf seiner linken Seite aufgekommen.

_»Bandit!«,_ hörte er Blitz‘ Stimme und einen Moment wunderte er sich über die Panik darin bevor die Welt um ihn herum in Flammen aufging.

Überall um sie herum explodierte es, Bandit hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, doch der Fakt, dass sie sich unter der Erde befanden, war auf einmal allgegenwärtig in seinem Kopf.

Der letzte Knall verebbte und einen Moment stand jeder still, wagte weder, sich zu bewegen, noch zu atmen. Bandit richtete sich auf, sah die Geißel dicht neben ihm, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Sie weinte nicht, doch dafür zitterte sie so sehr, dass man Angst haben könnte, sie würde einfach auseinanderfallen, würde man sie berühren.

Bandit gab ihr ein, so hoffte er, beruhigendes Nicken, bevor er sich zwischen ihr und der White Mask aufbaute. Seine Augen sprühten Funken, als er seinen Blick mit dem der White Mask verhakte, welcher sich aufgesetzt hatte und sich immer noch die Schulter hielt. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch wurde von einem mächtigen Knacken unterbrochen. Er gefror in seinen Bewegungen, als sein Blick zur Decke glitt und erst jetzt realisierte er, wie sehr sie durch die Explosionen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Er sah zu, wie sich langsam immer mehr Risse ausbreiteten, Betonstaub rieselte zu Boden. Da war ein tiefes Grollen, entfernt, wie bei einem Gewitter und doch komplett anders. Es schien aus jeder Ecke der Tiefgarage zu kommen. Die Rohre über ihren Köpfen begannen leise zu quietschen.

_**»Raus**_ _**hier,** sofort!«,_ brüllte Thatcher und plötzlich kehrte Bewegung in sie alle zurück.

Bandit schnappte sich die Frau, doch anstatt wie der Rest seines Teams zu einem der Ausgänge zu rennen, steuerte er den Technikraum an, welcher sich jetzt in ihrer Nähe befand, in dem sich zuvor die beiden White Masks versteckt hatten.

Das Geräusch, als die Decke über ihren Köpfen schließlich einbrach, war unbeschreiblich und es würde Bandit für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Er zwang sich, nicht über die Schulter zu sehen, er sah alles wie in einem Tunnel, sein Blick starr auf die kleine, weit offen stehende Tür gerichtet.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter die sie trennten, doch wenn um dich herum Beton zu Boden stürzt und versucht, dich zu begraben, erweckt es den Eindruck, als lägen Welten zwischen dir und der Sicherheit.

Etwas Hartes traf ihn kraftvoll zwischen den Schultern und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er riss den linken Arm nach vorn, katapultierte die Frau vor sich und in die Sicherheit des kleinen Technikraums, bevor er sich selbst hinterher warf.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

Stockdunkel. Das letzte verbliebene Licht war nun gänzlich ausgesperrt und die pechschwarze Dunkelheit um ihn herum, brachte Bandit einen Moment auf seltsame Gedanken.

_War er ohne sein Wissen am Kopf getroffen worden? War er blind?_

Diese Gedanken schoben sich selbst beiseite. Das war dann zu unwahrscheinlich. Abgesehen von der Abwesenheit der visuellen Hinweise auf seine Umgebung, war es tödlich still. Nach dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von vor wenigen Sekunden, war der Unterschied nur noch krasser. Das Rascheln seiner Ausrüstung, als er sich langsam aufsetzte, schien unnatürlich laut.

Als er zielgerichtet seine Taschen abtastete und die kleine Taschenlampe hervor holte, kreuzte für einen Moment Unbehagen seinen Verstand. Sich auf das wappnend, was er vorfinden würde, drückte er den Knopf und der kleine Lichtkegel erwachte zum Leben.

Zuerst erfasste er den Eingang, nun bis oben hin mit unterschiedlich großen Fragmenten der Decke gefüllt, als hätte jemand versucht, Tetris zu spielen und furchtbar dabei versagt. Und dann das Spiel gecrasht.

Das Licht wanderte weiter und beleuchtete links von ihm ein paar ehemals bunter, nun staubig-grauer Sneakers. Langsam ließ Bandit den Schein den Körper entlang wandern, scannte ihn auf Verletzungen. Oben angekommen, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, dass die Frau das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch da ihm nirgendwo alarmierendes Rot entgegensprang, ließ er vorerst alles so, wie es war. Man konnte sich Schöneres vorstellen, als eine Nahtoderfahrung durch herunterstürzende Tonnen von Beton, mit vorausgegangener Geiselnahme, also hatte sie sich etwas Ruhe verdient.

Er drehte die Frau auf die Seite, brachte sie in die stabile Seitenlage und entfernte das Klebeband von ihrem Mund, bevor er sich erhob und den Rest des Raumes untersuchte. Unweit von ihnen entfernt fand er seine MP7 und er fühlte sich ein winziges Bisschen erleichtert, als er das vertraute Gewicht spürte.

Er wandte sich nach rechts, leuchtete tiefer in den Raum hinein und stockte, als das Licht von einer weißen Maske reflektiert wurde.

Die ersten Sekunden spürte Bandit nichts, keine Wut, keine Verzweiflung, keinen Ärger. Er stand einfach nur da und fragte sich wie zum Teufel dieser Sohn einer Hure es geschafft hatte, vor den Betonmassen zu fliehen.

Er schien ebenfalls bewusstlos zu sein und als Bandit vor ihm in die Knie ging und die Kapuze ein Stück zurückzog, sah er auch warum. Die obere rechte Ecke der Maske war weggebrochen, Blut befleckte die Bruchstellen und dahinter konnte Bandit eine Platzwunde im Licht der Taschenlampe schimmern sehen.

Böse Genugtuung stieg in ihm auf, auch wenn er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Er erhob sich und brachte schnell seinen Rundgang durch den Raum zu Ende, nach einem Platz suchend, wo er den Terroristen festsetzen konnte. Der Raum schien wie ein auf dem Rücken liegendes L aufgebaut zu sein, der Eingang war an der langen Seite, doch einige Meter nach links und der Raum machte einen Knick nach rechts. Dort in der hintersten Ecke liefen einige Rohre an der Wand entlang, von der Decke bis zum Boden.

Bandit legte eine behandschuhte Hand an eines der mehr als faustdicken Rohre. Auch wenn es ihn, zugegebener Maßen, nicht interessierte, ob sie möglicherweise zu warm waren, um längere Zeit daran gefesselt zu sein. Wie auch immer war dies nicht der Fall. Die Rohre waren nicht mal lauwarm.

Zufrieden damit, einen Platz für Whitie gefunden zu haben, wandte Bandit sich ab, die Frage, wer zum Teufel die Idee gehabt hatte, Rohre für welchen Zweck auch immer durch einen Raum mit diverser Technik zu verlegen, kreuzte seine Gedanken, doch er schüttelte sie desinteressiert ab. Entweder die Rohre wurden nur bei Notfällen genutzt, die Technik hier drin war wasserfest oder einfach nicht wichtig genug, um vor einer Havarie beschützt werden zu müssen. So oder so, es war nichts Bandits Problem.

Kurz leuchtete er zu der Frau, doch die hatte sich, seitdem er sie verlassen hatte noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt, weshalb er sich wieder vor den Terroristen kniete und begann, ihn zu durchsuchen. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass seine Handschellen weiterhin loyal ihre Dienste leisteten, während er den Körper vor sich zuerst auf den Rücken drehte und jede einzelne Tasche durchsuchte, wovon der Typ mehr hatte, als anfangs gedacht. Dann drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und nahm sich die große Tasche vor, die an seiner Jacke hing und einmal quer über den Rücken gespannt war. Nebenbei überflog sein Blick auch ihn nach weiteren Verletzungen, doch außer die Kopfwunde und die Kugel in der Schulter, schien nichts dazu gekommen zu sein. Glücklicher Bastard.

Am Ende erbeutete Bandit zwei Handgranaten, eine Blendgranate, Klebeband und ein kleines Erste-Hilfe-Set, bestehend aus vier Mullbinden, vier Packungen Gaze und einer kleinen Hautdesinfektion. Kampf den Viren, Bakterien und sonstigem Ungetüm, was zu klein war, um es sehen zu können.

Er griff der White Mask - wortwörtlich – unter die Arme und zog ihn zu den Rohren, lehnte ihn gegen sie, während er nach den Schüsseln für die Handschellen kramte. Die Taschenlampe lag schräg hinter ihm, außerhalb der Reichweite des Terroristen. Er warf der ausdruckslosen Maske einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er den anderen im Nacken packte und nach vorne drückte, sodass sein Kopf beinahe zwischen den Knien steckte. Sollte der Whitie spontan zum Leben erwachen, sobald Bandit eine seiner Fesseln löste, wollte er ihn schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bringen können.

Es war schwieriger als gedacht, das Licht der Taschenlampe wurde nahezu durchgängig durch irgendetwas abgeblockt, sei es durch den Arm des Terroristen oder durch Bandit selber. Letztendlich gelang es Bandit, die Handschellen hinter dem massivsten der Rohre entlang zu fädeln. Der Mechanismus der Handschellen rutschte wieder an seinen Platz und Bandit unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ob aus Erleichterung oder weil er genervt war, konnte man nicht sagen.

Etwas in Bandit zögerte, sträubte sich gegen sein nächstes Vorhaben, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er wusste, dass er nicht darauf hoffen konnte, dass in den nächsten paar Minuten Sanitäter in der Tür stehen würden und an seiner Stelle die medizinische Versorgung übernehmen würden.

Der Gedanke war beinahe lächerlich. Sein Job bestand darin, die White Masks aufzuhalten, zur Strecke zu bringen. Und hier saß er nun, sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert sehend, die Wunden von einem eben dieser Terroristen zu versorgen. Bandit hätte es liebend gern auch einfach so gelassen, doch die Schusswunde blutete unaufhörlich fröhlich weiter und befand sich in Nachbarschaft mit großen Gefäßen. Bei der Platzwunde sah er zwar auf den ersten Blick nichts Weißes durchschimmern, doch Kopfwunden hatten die schlechte Angewohnheit zu bluten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Und wenn sie von ihrem Gefangenen noch irgendeinen Nutzen ziehen wollten, musste Bandit dafür sorgen, dass dieser Armleuchter den nächsten Morgen noch erlebte. Außerdem wäre sonst alles, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen ist für die Katz, würde der Terrorist jetzt von ihnen gehen. Dom würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm das nicht gelang.

Er strich ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf, offenbarte braunes struppiges Haar, was vorn verklebt, blutig an der Stirn klebte. Er griff nach der Maske und Bandit wurde klar, dass er noch nie einen von ihnen ohne sie gesehen hatte. Es war seltsam zu sehen, dass sich darunter dieselben Menschen verbargen, wie die, die überall auf der Straße herum liefen. Der Mann war etwas jünger als Bandit, vielleicht Mitte/Ende Dreißig. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt, machte es schwer das eigentliche Ausmaß der Verletzung zu erkennen. Bandit nahm sich die Vorräte der White Mask zur Hand, öffnete eins der Gazepäckchen und begann damit, die Sauerei zu beseitigen. Der Defekt schien wirklich nur oberflächlich zu sein, aber genäht werden musste das Ding sicherlich trotzdem.

Nicht Bandits Job.

Er tupfte die Wunde sauber, soweit es ging und sprühte dann gnadenlos die Desinfektion drauf. Der Terrorist zuckte unter seinen Fingern zusammen und stöhnte kurz, doch wachte nicht auf.

Einen Kopfverband später sah sich Bandit der zweiten Aufgabe gegenüber.

Er öffnete die Jacke, fischte nach seiner eigenen Schere und zerschnitt den grauen Stoff großzügig. Er drückte den Oberkörper ein weiteres Mal nach vorn und zerschnitt das Shirt, was der andere darunter trug, bevor er sich auch diese Wunde besah. Es war kein Durchschuss, doch Dom war nicht so verrückt, dass er versuchte, die Kugel raus zu holen.

Er verband die Verletzung mit der sterilen Gaze und legte ihm noch zusätzlich einen Druckverband darüber an. Er suchte sich einen kleinen Betonklumpen und drückte ihn auf die Wunde – jetzt unter dem leuchtend weißen Verband verborgen – und wickelte ihn so fest ein, wie es ihm möglich war.

Als letztes griff er sich das Klebeband, was er bei der White Mask gefunden hatte und riss ein großes Stück davon ab. Nebenbei registrierte Bandit, dass er derjenige gewesen sein musste, der für die Ruhigstellung der Geißel gesorgt hatte, da sich dasselbe silberne Band um die Handgelenke der Frau schlang. Er klebte es Whitie über den Mund, dann glitt sein Blick zu der Maske, die immer noch nebenbei ihm lag. Er lehnte sie dem Terroristen direkt gegenüber an die Wand, ließ ihn sich- von seiner eigenen Maske in den Boden starren.

Er kehrte zu der Geißel zurück und ließ sich in etwas Abstand von ihr nieder, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Was für eine Scheiße.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es die anderen rechtzeitig raus geschafft hatten.

Und dass sie ihn selbst noch nicht für tot erklärt hatten, sondern sich mit der Bergung etwas beeilten.

Aber dafür bräuchten sie einen Beweis, dass es sich lohnte, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung zu setzen, um ihn zu finden.

Der Funk in seinem Ohr knackte. »Bandit?«

Das wäre zum Beispiel ein guter Beweis.

Bandit riss die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Was? Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein.

»Bandit, antworte, wenn du das hörst.«

Immerhin befanden sie sich doch unter der Erde, in einer Tiefgarage… Eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

Bevor alles den Bach runter ging war das auch schon der Fall gewesen und da konnten sie problemlos mit Ash kommunizieren.

Dann poppte plötzlich die Lösung in Bandits Kopf auf und er fluchte wortlos über seine eigene Dummheit. Bei der Einsatzvorbesprechung wurde ihnen von einem neuen Notrufsystem berichtet, was aktuell in einigen öffentlichen Einrichtungen getestet wurde. Es sollte die Erreichbarkeit in Kellern, Tiefgaragen und ähnlichem sicherstellen, sodass sichergestellt werden konnte, dass im Notfall Hilfe gerufen werden konnte. Das galt für Mobilfunknetze, sowie auch den Funk.

_»Bandit, antworten!«_

Hektisch flog Bandits Hand zu seinem Funkgerät. »Hier. Ich höre.«

Da war eine Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung, bevor sich die gefasste Stimme von Ash erneut meldete.

»Ich brauche einen Bericht. Bist du verletzt? Hast du die Geißel? Was ist passiert?«

Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich, als er versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen.

»Mir geht’s gut. Wir hatten alle Feinde neutralisiert, einen von ihnen konnten wir festnehmen.« Während der Besprechung wurde gesagt, dass sie Gefangene machen durften, sollte sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. In letzter Zeit hatten sich ihre Informationen immer häufiger als unvollständig oder gar falsch herausgestellt, weshalb Six hoffte, dass sie von jemandem direkt aus dem Inneren eine bessere Chance auf hilfreiche neue Infos hatten. »Blitz und ich sollten bei der Geißel bleiben und auf den Terroristen aufpassen, doch es gelang ihm, mich zu überraschen und an meine Granaten zu kommen. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist, dass er es geschafft hat, mich mit meinen eigenen Flashbangs zu blenden und danach ist alles um uns herum explodiert.« Bandit zögerte, die jüngsten Ereignisse noch einmal ungebeten durchlebend. »Die Decke ist eingestürzt.«

»Wo ist die Geißel jetzt?«

»Die Geißel ist bei mir, wir konnten in eine Art Heizungs-… oder Technikraum fliehen. Keine Ahnung. Die White Mask ist auch hier«, fügte er an und starrte missbilligend auf den staubigen Boden vor sich.

»Sonst irgendwelche Verletzungen?«

»Der Geißel geht es gut, aktuell ohne Bewusstsein, vermutlich schockbedingt. Der andere hat eine Schusswunde an der linken Schulter, kein Durchschuss und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, wurde vermutlich von einem Teil der Decke getroffen«, berichtete Bandit trocken und zuckte mit den Schultern, bis ihm einfiel, dass Ash das nicht sah. »Ebenfalls bewusstlos.«

Eliza murmelte etwas Undeutliches, schien einen Moment abgelenkt. »Ich weiß, wo ihr seid. Es wird etwas dauern, euch dort raus zu holen, doch ich mache den Rettungskräften etwas Feuer unterm Arsch«, versprach sie und kurz zupfte Belustigung an Bandits Mundwinkeln. »Die Bergung wird trotzdem einige Stunden dauern. Könnt ihr bis dahin durchhalten?«

»Sollten wir hinbekommen«, versicherte er. »Wie lange schätzt du, wird es dauern?«

»Einen halben Tag kann es mindestens in Anspruch nehmen.« Und Bandit kämpfte dagegen an, sich nicht von der Entmutigung einnehmen zu lassen.

»Was ist mit den anderen?«

»Mute und Valkyrie sind wohlauf, Montagne hat einen geprellten Arm, weil er versucht hat, einen Betonklotz, der vermutlich schwerer war als Sasha, mit nichts weiter als seinem Schild abzuwehren.« Er konnte das Augenverdrehen praktisch hören und lächelte.

»Und Blitz, Thatcher?«

Das Zögern hielt vermutlich nicht einmal eine Sekunde an, doch für Bandit zog es sich ewig in die Länge. »Ich habe sie noch nicht erreicht. Sie sind ebenfalls verschüttet wurden.«

Das Funkgerät knackste gefährlich, als sich Bandits Hand verkrampfte. »Sag Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas von ihnen wisst.«

»Klar.«

Einige Momente herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und um sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, zu der White Mask zu gehen und ihm dafür zu „danken“, dass er das alles hier erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte, fragte er: »Kannst du mir etwas mehr Input über die Geißel geben?«

»Sicher, warte einen Moment.« Kurze Funkstille, dann knackte die Leitung erneut und er hörte das Rascheln von Papier. »Möbius, Élis. 36 Jahre alt, geboren in Dresden. Ist die Tochter von Christoph Michaelis, einer großen Nummer in der Autoindustrie, hauptsächlich hat er sich auf die Entwicklung von Elektromotoren spezialisiert. Sie selbst hat einen Ausbildung als Krankenschwester, gelernt in Zürich, hatte dann mehrere Jahre eine Stelle in der Charité in Berlin. Nichts Auffälliges bis hierher, doch der Lebenslauf endet mit ihrer plötzlichen Kündigung 2016 und dann kommt ein Loch.« Bandit hörte erneut, wie Papier raschelte. »Ich werde versuchen, herauszufinden, was in den letzten drei Jahren passiert ist und gebe es dir durch, sobald ich etwas Neues weiß.«

Bandit nickte unterbewusst. »Wissen wir inzwischen, was die White Masks mit ihr anfangen wollten?«

»Es gab keine Forderungen und ich glaube nicht, dass da jetzt noch eine kommen wird. Meine Vermutung ist, dass sie sich mit ihr aus dem Staub machen wollten und danach wer-weiß-was vor hatten. Doch das war nur ein Gedanke von mir.«

»Es wäre eine Möglichkeit.« Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und er lehnte ihn gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. »Sagt mal, könnt ihr das mit dem Strom zufällig wieder hinbekommen?«

»Wir arbeiten daran, es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern.«

»Verstehe.«

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

»Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so froh sein würde, deine Stimme zu hören, Brunsmeier.«

Bandit schnaubte belustigt. »Geil, das hat noch nie eine Frau zu mir gesagt.«

Ash lachte kurz auf. »Ihnen geht es gut, oder? Thatcher und Elias.« Er musste sich daran erinnern, stur ihre Codenamen zu verwenden, er war immer noch im Einsatz und es bestand die potentielle Gefahr, dass der Terrorist seine Worte mithörte.

»Ich hoffe es.« Eliza war niemand, der Dinge schön reden wollte und Bandit war dankbar dafür. »Wir senden weiterhin auf derselben Frequenz wie zu Beginn der Mission, wenn ihre Funkgeräte nicht beide den Geist aufgegeben haben, sollten sie uns gerade hören können.«

Das stimmte, auch wenn es etwas frustrierend war, dass sie bis jetzt noch nichts von ihnen gehört hatten, doch das hatte rein gar nichts zu sagen. Der Deckeneinsturz war gerade erst passiert, es konnte gut sein, dass es ihnen genauso ergangen war, wie Bandits beiden Begleitern und sie nur ohnmächtig waren. Und bald würden sie wieder aufwachen und sich bei ihnen melden. Darauf hoffte er.

»Halt die Ohren steif, Bandit.«

»Klar.«

20 Minuten später erwachte flackernd das Licht über Bandit zum Leben. Er knurrte missbilligend, als es ihm in den Augen stach.

»Hey, ich kann wieder sehen«, gab er trocken seinen Bericht an Ash durch.

»Und, wie ist die Aussicht?«

Sein Blick wanderte umher. Jetzt im hellen war nicht sehr viel mehr zu finden als er vorher bereits mit seiner Taschenlampe entdeckt hatte. Einige Steuerungseinheiten für was auch immer, ein paar Werkzeuge, im hinteren Teil des Raumes einige Rohre, ein paar Hinweisschilder, eine Geißel und ein Terrorist. Nicht zu vergessen, die Wand aus Beton, die gerade die Tür ersetzte.

»Beschissen.«

Ash lachte kurz.

»Was macht die Geißel?«

»Noch bewusstlos. Whitie ebenfalls.«

»Wer?«

»Ich habe den Terroristen Whitie getauft. Seinen Namen wird er mir kaum verraten und jedes Mal _White Mask_ oder _Terrorist_ zu sagen, ist mir auf Dauer zu lang.«

Ash seufzte und ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf Bandits Züge. »Schon was Neues zur Geißel gefunden?«

»Noch nicht. Ich habe eine Nachricht an Dokkaebi geschickt, mal sehen, ob sie mehr Erfolg hat.«

Bandit hob eine Augenbraue. »Ihr habt _gar nichts_ gefunden?«

»Mit unseren Mitteln nicht mehr, als das, was wir schon hatten, nein.«

»Das ist nicht sehr viel…«

»Stimmt, aber das wäre nicht der erste Fall auf den das zutrifft. Geht es dir um etwas bestimmtes?«

Er zögerte kurz. »Wahrscheinlich ist es egal… Warum hat sie einen anderen Nachnamen als ihr Vater?«

»Ich schätze, ihre Eltern sind nicht verheiratet. Aber ich sage Grace, sie soll nachschauen, ob es in der Richtung etwas Interessantes zu finden gibt.«

»Danke.«

___________________

Das erste was er spürte, waren Schmerzen. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen um ruhig zu bleiben, doch das bewirkte nur, dass er heftig hustete. Er bemerkte, dass seine Balaclava nicht mehr an ihrem Platz saß.

Plötzlich war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und Blitz zuckte überrascht zusammen.

»Ganz ruhig. Ich bin’s.« Thatcher.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfloh ihm.

»Bist du verletzt?«

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Körpergefühl wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Er setzte sich langsam auf, testete seine Arme, Rücken, Abdomen. Das Aufsetzen funktionierte, doch als er seine Beine bewegte, fuhr er heftig zusammen. Ein Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle.

»Bein?«

Elias nickte gequält, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Thatcher das im zarten Schein der Taschenlampe überhaupt sehen konnte. »Rechts- _ah!«_ Ein weiterer Schrei brach sich seinen Weg frei, als Thatcher vorsichtig seine Wade abtastete.

Sofort verschwanden die Finger, stattdessen griffen sie nach der Taschenlampe, die irgendwo neben ihnen auf dem Boden lag. Der Lichtkegel wanderte zu Elias‘ Unterschenkel, offenbarte auf dem ersten Blick nichts Verdächtiges, außer seinen schmutzigen Jeans, die an der Außenseite zerrissen waren. Sie gaben den Blick frei auf einige blutige Kratzer und den Beginn eines Hämatoms von stattlicher Größe, doch nichts Weltbewegendes. Das eigentliche Problem schien unter seiner Haut verborgen zu sein.

Mit Thatchers Hilfe gelang es ihm, sein Bein so zu lagern, dass es sich nicht mehr so anfühlte, als würde er es ins Feuer halten.

Er nickte dankbar, dann begann er zum ersten Mal seinen Blick über seine Umgebung wandern zu lassen. So viel er davon erkennen konnte, immerhin war ihre einzige Lichtquelle Thatchers Taschenlampe. Obwohl… eigentlich reichte die vollkommen aus, um den gesamten Platz auszuleuchten, den sie hatten. Sie befanden sich zwischen zwei SUVs und zwischen den Parklücken dieser beiden befand sich einer der massiven Stützpfeiler, die einmal die Decke getragen hatten. Die Autos waren auf ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer eigentlichen Höhe geschrumpft und Blitz traute nicht, nach oben zu sehen, aus Angst, er würde irgendwo eine Stelle finden, die instabil wirkte und ihnen im nächsten Moment auf den Kopf fallen könnte. Der Platz reichte gerade so aus, dass er aufrecht sitzen konnte und er lehnte sich gegen die Säule in seinem Rücken. Das war die einzige Position, in der er sein Bein ausstrecken konnte.

»Sonst irgendwelche Verletzungen?« Thatcher kniete neben seinen Füßen, doch machte keine Anstalten mehr, noch weiter Elias‘ Bein zu untersuchen. Er nahm seine Gasmaske ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, dann ließ er sich in einer schwerfällig wirkenden Geste Blitz gegenüber am anderen Ende ihrer kleinen „Höhle“ nieder.

»Nein. Geht’s dir gut?«, fragte er nun seinerseits.

»Alles in Ordnung.« Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da erwachte plötzlich der Funk zum Leben.

»Gibt es schon was Neues?«

»Noch nicht. Ich sagte doch, ich sage dir Bescheid, sobald ich etwas weiß. Wie geht’s der Geißel?«

»Bewusstlos und atmet.«

»Das zweite habe ich vorausgesetzt, Brunsmeier.«

»Ich hätte Meldung gegeben, wenn sich etwas geändert hätte.« Bandits Stimme hatte einen unverkennbar neckenden Ton angenommen.

»Und, wann ist die Hochzeit?«, schaltete sich Blitz ein, machte sich keine Mühe sein Grinsen aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, auch wenn ihn sein Pflichtbewusstsein freundlich daran erinnerte, dass er sich vielleicht auf einem anderen, _professionelleren_ Weg hätte melden müssen.

Doch es konnte im Moment niemandem schaden, wenn man jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

»Nächsten Freitag, um zwölf geht’s los, Kostümpflicht steht. Sei pünktlich«, antwortete Bandit locker. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen folgte und übernahm für Bandit das Sprechen. _Schön zu hören, dass es dir gut geht._

»Leute, etwas mehr Ernst bitte. Bist du verletzt, Blitz?«

Blitz überlegte einen Moment, einen Flachwitz über Ernst zu bringen, doch lies es am Ende sein. Stattdessen meldete sich Thatcher zu Wort.

»Blitz‘ rechter Unterschenkel hat was abbekommen, wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Sonst nur oberflächliche Wunden. Mir geht’s gut.« Sein Blick glitt kurz über seinen Körper, wie um sich noch einmal selbst zu vergewissern. »Wie ist der aktuelle Stand der Dinge?«

Ash klärte sie in der Kurzfassung auf.

»Die Rettungskräfte haben bereits mit den Bergungsarbeiten begonnen. Was ist eure aktuelle Position?«

»Ungefähr dreißig Meter südöstlich der Ausfahrt, zwischen zwei Autos und einem der Stützpfeiler.«

»Alles klar. Die Bergung wird noch einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, doch wir tun, was wir können.«

___________________

Ein Stöhnen weckte Bandits Aufmerksamkeit. Ein zu tief klingendes Stöhnen, um von der Frau zu kommen.

»Mein Freund wird wach, ich bin kurz raus.«

Bandit erhob sich, griff sich seine MP um einen guten zweiten Eindruck zu machen und ging dann gemäßigten Schrittes zu der White Mask. Die schien ihn im ersten Moment noch nicht zu registrieren, zu sehr war sie noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Bandit sah, wie der Terrorist seinen Körper nach weiteren Verletzungen abscannte, dabei seine zerschnittenen Klamotten und den Verband bemerkte, ehe sein Blick auf die Maske fiel, die ihn höhnisch anstarrte.

»Das war wohl nichts, was?« Bandits Stimme schnitt scharf durch die Stille und sofort flog der Kopf des Terroristen zu ihm herum, sein Gesicht eine mühsam beherrschte Maske, doch für Bandit war es wie ein offenes Buch. Er trat näher, eine Hand locker auf der MP liegend, die gesichert an einem Haken seiner Weste hing. Neben dem Terroristen ging er in die Hocke, der Blick der blauen Augen verfolgte wachsam jede seiner Bewegungen. In seinem Inneren wandte sich die Genugtuung genüsslich in den Blicken, die er ihm zuwarf. Hier zeigte sich wieder, was sie schon oft beobachtet hatten: viele der White Masks waren keine Profis, auf die meisten von ihnen passte im Groben gesagt nur die Beschreibung: einigermaßen trainiert. Sie hatten vielleicht gute Grundkenntnisse gelehrt bekommen, doch die meisten von ihnen hielten einer Befragung durch die Operator nur kurz stand. Wenn es überhaupt so weit kam.

»Wenn du so einen dringenden Todeswunsch hegst, hättest du hartnäckiger sein sollen, als ihr versucht habt, mit der Geißel zu entkommen. Dein Kollege war erfolgreicher was das angeht. Oder du hättest es auch einfach sagen können. Wir sind doch nette Menschen, wir hätten schon einen Weg gefunden, dir dabei zu helfen.«

Die White Mask schwieg, versuchte stattdessen, ihn mit ihrem Blick in den Boden zu starren. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig, mit zugeklebtem Mund? Bandit hob herausfordernd beide Augenbrauen und entfernte in einer fließenden Bewegung das Klebeband, klebte es auf die gesunde Schulter des Terroristen.

»Du kannst mich nicht umbringen.« Die Stimme das anderen war beeindruckend fest. »Du kannst mir nichts mehr tun, weil ich keine Gefahr mehr für euch darstelle.«

»Mmmh«, machte Bandit wenig beeindruckt, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit überdeutlich von dem Terroristen selbst auf dessen Kopfverband. Noch war er strahlend weiß, doch Bandit konnte bereits erahnen, an welcher Stelle er zuerst durchbluten würde. Er hob eine Hand und beobachtete, wie der Terrorist misstrauisch etwas zurückwich. Dann griff Bandit eine Handvoll der kurzen Haare und drückte mit dem Daumen auf die Wunde. Wie ein etwas tapsiges Kind, das neugierig in die blutende Schürfwunde seines Freundes fasste und fragte, ob das wehtat.

Das Gesicht des Terroristen verzog sich schmerzvoll und sein Kiefer spannte sich an, als er darum kämpfte, die Fassung zu bewahren und Bandit nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihm seine Schmerzen ins Gesicht zu schreien.

»Siehst du das so, ja?«, fragte Bandit unschuldig, bevor er sich etwas weiter vor lehnte, den Terroristen zu sich heran zog und dabei noch etwas mehr Druck auf die Wunde ausübte. »Ich kann dir vielleicht keine neuen Wunden mehr zufügen, doch du hast ja schon selber fleißig einige gesammelt. Damit kann ich arbeiten.«

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Terroristen flackerte und Bandit hielt stoisch seinen Blick mit seinem eigenen gefangenen. Die Sklera des rechten Auges strahlte in einem zarten rot, vom Blut was ihm von der Platzwunde ins Auge gelaufen war.

Seine Stimme war nun einige Grad kühler, berechnender, als er nüchtern einige Tatsachen erläuterte. »Du hast dich ordentlich reingehangen, das hier unten für uns alle zu beenden, nur leider hast du kläglich dabei versagt. Jetzt wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen und glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Zeit, die du hier eingesperrt mit mir verbringen wirst, noch die angenehmste in den nächsten Wochen für dich werden wird. Also solltest du langsam lieber damit anfangen, lieb und still in deiner Ecke zu sitzen und zu warten. Solltest du auch nur versuchen, die Frau irgendwie zu erreichen, sie unter Druck zu setzen oder was auch immer, werde ich wieder zu dir kommen und dann werden wir uns mal etwas unterhalten. Haben wir uns verstanden?« Bandit nahm den Finger von der Wunde, hielt seinen Griff um den Terroristen aber weiterhin aufrecht. Ein roter Fingerabdruck prangte nun auf dem Verband. Die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers entspannten sich etwas, wenn auch nur bis zu einem bestimmten Maß.

Als die White Mask sich weigerte zu antworten, riss Bandit harsch an den Haaren, die sich um seine Finger gelegt hatten, was ein schmerzvolles Zischen hervorbrachte. »Haben wir uns verstanden?«, wiederholte Bandit jedes einzelne Wort mit eisernem Nachdruck.

»Fick dich«, spie der Terrorist ihm ins Gesicht, was ihm nur einen weiteren Ruck an seinen Haaren einbrachte, der ihn weiter zu Bandit zog, sodass er jetzt unkomfortabel eingespannt war, so weit nach vorn gelehnt, wie es seine gefesselten Hände zuließen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und ein leichtes Hohlkreuz vollführend. Und dennoch schmerzte seine Schulter wie die Hölle in dieser Position.

Ihre Blicke verhakten sich einmal mehr und er legte all seinen Hass für Bandit in ihn hinein, offensichtlich zu sehen für seinen Gegenüber.

Dann nickte er langsam.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte Bandit und seine Augenbrauen wanderten abwartend nach oben, während sich der Kiefer des anderen verkrampfe.

Man konnte durchaus sagen, dass Bandit diesen Moment voll auskostete.

»Ich habe verstanden«, knurrte er widerwillig und schien Bandit mit seinen Blicken töten zu wollen.

»Geht doch.« Damit ließ er ihn los und gab ihm eine Sekunde zum Durchatmen, bevor er das Klebeband wieder an seinen Platz brachte.

»Wir wissen etwas Neues über die Geißel.«

Bandits Blick wanderte durch den Raum, blieb unterbewusst auf der Frau liegen. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. »Lass hören.«

»Ich schalte Dokkaebi zu, sie wollte es selbst berichten.«

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann meldete sich eine neue, bekannte Stimme.

»Hey, Leute.« Es war irgendwie erfrischend, Grace‘ Stimme zu hören, auch wenn Bandit wusste, dass sie an seiner gegenwärtigen Situation genauso wenig ändern konnte, wie alle anderen. »Interessantes Zeug, was ihr mir geschickt habt. Auf dem ersten Blick ist das eine stinknormale Frau, die anscheinend nichts mit ihrem reichen Vater zu tun hat. Allerdings war nirgendwo ein Grund zu erkennen, warum sie vor drei Jahren plötzlich ihre Stelle in der Charité aufgegeben hat. Das rauszufinden, war genauso knifflig, wie zu erfahren, was sie in der Zeit von da an, bis heute getan hat. Ich habe immer noch ein paar Lücken, die ich füllen muss, allerdings weiß ich bis jetzt schon mal, dass sie in den letzten 7 Jahren vermehrt Kontakt zu ihrem Vater hatte.«

»Was ist daran ungewöhnlich?«, fragte Bandit.

»Normalerweise nichts, aber in ihrem Fall war es so, dass sie seit ihrem 12. Lebensjahr versucht hat, sich von ihrem Vater zu distanzieren und seit sie 18 ist, versucht sie auf komplett eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Der Kontakt zwischen ihnen war auf ein Minimum reduziert, doch seit 2012 findet er plötzlich wieder vermehrt statt. Ich habe den Grund dafür bisher noch nicht finden können, doch irgendetwas daran ist seltsam.

Über den Vater liegen einige Anschuldigungen wegen Korruption vor und es gibt einige zwielichtige Gerüchte, doch davon erwies sich nie etwas als handfest. Irgendetwas ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, doch irgendjemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, diesen Vorfall oder um was auch immer es sich bei ihnen gehandelt hat, zu verstecken. Das könnte ein Beweis dafür sein, dass es sich als wichtig für uns herausstellen könnte.«

»Der Vater ist ein hohes Tier in der Auto-Lobby. Gegenüber diesen Leuten liegt meistens irgendetwas vor, ob es nun stimmt oder nicht«, warf Blitz ein.

»Was ist mit der Mutter?«, erlaubte sich Dom, Blitz‘ Kommentar zu übergehen.

»Arbeitet als Sekretärin in einer Kanzlei. Der Anwalt für den sie arbeitet, hat lange für Michaelis‘ Firma gearbeitet, so haben sie sich vermutlich kennengelernt. Sie waren siebzehn Jahre verheiratet, sind geschieden seit 2000. Seitdem nahezu Funkstille. Zu der Mutter hat sie regelmäßigen Kontakt und scheint in einem guten Verhältnis zu ihr zu stehen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Bandit: Möbius ist der Familienname der Mutter, sie hat ihren damals behalten, als sie geheiratet haben und die Tochter hat zur Geburt den Namen der Mutter bekommen.«

Bandit nickte gedankenverloren.

In den folgenden Minuten wechselte Bandits Verstand sprunghaft zwischen Wachsam, Aufmerksam und tief in Gedanken versunken hin und her. Er versuchte sich selbst einen Reim auf die neuen Infos zu machen, doch das Beste was er dadurch erreichen konnte, waren Mutmaßungen.

Bandit selbst hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, doch seine Armbanduhr teilte ihm mit, dass eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, seitdem Grace den Bericht durchgegeben hatte.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seit ihrem kurzen Funkgespräch war nach und nach Unruhe Whitie gekehrt. Er rutschte herum, schien keine 5 Minuten still sitzen zu wollen.

Es nervte Bandit.

Die Geißel war nach wie vor ohne Bewusstsein und seine einzige Gesellschaft war dieser elende Nachwuchs-Terrorist.

Die Handschellen klapperten in einer absurden Lautstärke gegen das Rohr, als die White Mask schon wieder versuchte, sich einigermaßen bequem hinzusetzen.

Vermutlich schmerzte seine Schulter, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Schädel, doch Bandits Mitleid hielt sich sehr in Grenzen.

Ein genervtes Seufzen entfloh ihm, als er sich erhob und mit gemächlichen Schritten auf ihn zu trottete. Bandit sah, wie sich der Körper des anderen versteifte, als er scheinbar unbeeindruckt zu ihm hinauf starrte.

Der Verband war inzwischen fast zur Gänze durchgeblutet. Er sollte ihn wechseln.

Bandit ließ sich neben ihm nieder, entfernte das Klebeband vom Mund des anderen und starrte ihn an, lieferte sich einmal mehr ein kurzes Blickduell mit Whitie. Nach kurzer Zeit fiel es dem Terroristen zunehmend schwerer den Blick aufrecht zu halten, seine Maske zu wahren.

Bandit war sich immer sicherer, dass er noch nicht lange dabei war. Vielleicht hatte er schon 1 – 2 Einsätze mitgemacht, doch war dabei nie in eine vergleichbar brenzlige Situation gekommen. Sein Einfallsreichtum hatte ihm noch ein paar – das musste Bandit wohl oder übel zugeben – gute Ideen eingebracht, doch der Erfolg lag am Ende nur bei unter 50%. Doch er würde einer Befragung nicht lange standhalten. Dessen war er sich jetzt sicher.

Für Bandit stellte sich nur die Frage, auf welchem Weg er ihn am besten weich klopfen sollte. Immerhin war er immer noch pissig, dass er jetzt hier unten ausharren musste und das war nun mal einzig und allein die Schuld dieses Armleuchters vor ihm.

Genannter Armleuchter wandte nun den Blick ab und schloss einen Moment die Augen, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, bevor er ein paarmal blinzelte, als hätte er Probleme damit, seinen Bick zu fokussieren.

Eine Erinnerung erschien in Bandits Kopf, etwas was Doc ihm mal im Zusammenhang mit Kopfwunden erzählt hatte.

Er holte seine Taschenlampe hervor. »Sieh mich an«, murmelte er und schaltete sie ein.

Der Blick des Terroristen wanderte skeptisch zu ihm zurück, doch er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, unwillig und bockig wie ein Kind.

»Entweder du machst mit oder ich zieh‘ dir die hier über den Schädel.« Bandit legte eine Hand auf seine MP, die noch immer gesichert an ihrem Platz an seiner Weste hing. »Doch ich kann dir versprechen, wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, werden dir deine jetzigen Kopfschmerzen wie Urlaub vorkommen.«

Whitie rührte sich nicht, doch als Bandits Hand seinen Kiefer umgriff und ihn zu sich zog, wehrte er sich nicht.

Als er ihm mit der Taschenlampe in sein rechtes Auge leuchtete, verzog er sein Gesicht. Dasselbe wiederholte Bandit auf der anderen Seite und steckte zufrieden die Taschenlampe wieder ein. Zumindest war die Reaktion der Pupillen physiologisch, um es in Docs Worten zu sagen.

»Also Kleiner.« Bandit machte es sich etwas bequem, während sein Gegenüber ihn misstrauisch genau im Auge behielt. »Kläre mich doch mal auf, wärst du so freundlich? Was wolltet ihr von der Frau? Warum habt ihr sie als Geisel genommen?«

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Der Terrorist wich seinem Blick aus, starrte auf den staubigen Boden links von ihm.

»Für dich wäre es besser, wenn du mir erzählst, was ich wissen will. Selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte, bei mir die Klappe zu halten, sobald wir hier raus sind kommen andere an meiner Stelle, die deutlich geübter darin sind, Leute zum Singen zu bringen.«

Er gab ihm einige Sekunden Zeit, die Worte einsinken zu lassen.

Er zögerte sichtlich, rang mit sich, bevor er schließlich den Mund aufmachte. »Lösegeld. Wir wollten-« Er unterbrach sich selbst in seinen Worten, als Bandit ihn direkt unter der Nase kniff. Fest. Ein kurzer Aufschrei entfloh ihm, bevor er sich wieder beherrschte.

»Verarsch mich nicht.« Bandits Stimme hatte einen eiskalten Befehlston angenommen. »Danach sollte es aussehen, nicht wahr? Ihr nehmt sie als Geisel, um von ihrem Vater Lösegeld zu erpressen. Aber das war doch nur Fassade. Ein Vorwand für etwas ganz anderes, stimmt‘s? Wer hat euch den Auftrag gegeben, sie zu entführen?«

Bandit wartete, doch Whitie schwieg erneut. Er seufzte. »Kumpel, ich will dir nicht jedes Wort mit Gewalt aus der Nase ziehen müssen, aber du bettelst mit deinem Verhalten ja förmlich darum.«

Der Terrorist verweigerte ihm weiterhin eine Antwort, wandte sich ab von ihm, so gut es ging, wich seinem Blick aus.

Bandit griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Hals der White Mask, mit der rechten Hand umgriff er die verletzte Schulter. So zog er ihn zu sich heran, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander, als Bandit seine Schulter umfasste, riss sich mit aller Macht zusammen, als der Druck an seiner Kehle zunahm.

»Ist das alles was du kannst?« Seine Stimme klang kratzig, es war anstrengend, so zu sprechen. »Wenn deine einzige Möglichkeit der Verhörtechnik aus Gewalt besteht, bin ich enttäuscht.« Ein klägliches Husten. »Ich hätte mehr von euch Rainbow-Typen erwartet.«

Bandit lächelte, es breitete sich bis zu seinen Augen aus, war selbst unter seiner Maske deutlich sichtbar. Die White Mask hielt seinen Blick, verbarg die Unsicherheit, die in ihr emporkroch. Einen Moment sagte Bandit nichts, ließ die Stille für sich arbeiten.

Dann erhob er sich, langsam, gemächlich. Überragte den Terroristen, beugte sich über ihn und starrte mordlustig auf ihn herunter.

Ein undeutliches Geräusch entfloh dem Gefesselten, als sich sein Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken legte, sich der Druck von Bandits Fingern erhöhte und auf die Pulspunkte drückte. Er wurde unruhig, versuchte, sich aus Bandits Griff zu winden, doch das bewirkte nur, dass die Finger sich noch stärker in seine Haut bohrten. Panik stieg in ihm auf, als ihm schummrig wurde. Er bekam keine Luft.

»Sehr große Worte für Leute, deren effektivste Waffe Selbstmörder sind, die versuchen, andere mit in den Tod zu ziehen«, erwiderte Bandit. Seine Figur verschwamm vor den Augen des anderen zu einem undeutlichen schwarzen Schatten, welcher ihn zu verschlingen schien. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, brachte ihn noch mehr zum Zappeln. Sein Mund öffnete sich, in einem stummen Schrei oder in dem Versuch, Luft zu holen, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Seine Sicht verschwamm und ein winziger Teil weit hinten in seinem Verstand schämte sich für die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.

Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, wollte verzweifelt seine Stimme zum Funktionieren zwingen, doch kein Ton entkam ihm und seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er das begriff.

Doch da verschwand die Hand um seinen Hals, ließ ihm wieder Raum zum Atmen und prompt fiel sein Kopf nach vorn, als er erleichtert eilige, tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Er beobachtete wie sich seine Sicht wieder klärte, jetzt nur noch unscharf durch die Feuchte in seinen Augen, welche er versuchte wegzublinzeln.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, legte sich sein Blick sofort auf Bandit, welcher entspannt neben ihm saß und ihn beobachtete, abwartete. Er holte noch ein paarmal tief Luft, bevor er schließlich zum Sprechen ansetzte.

»So ein hohes Lobbyisten-Tier wollte von uns, dass wir seine Tochter zu ihm bringen. Es sollte aussehen, als wäre sie entführt worden und wenn etwas schief gegangen wäre, hätten wir Lösegeld fordern sollen, damit der eigentliche Plan nicht auffliegt.« Er machte eine Pause, konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sprechen zuvor auch schon so anstrengend war.

»Was hatte er mit ihr vor, sobald ihr sie bei ihm abgeliefert hättet?«

Whitie zögerte, blinzelte ihn an und sah einen Moment aus, wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, mit seinen vor Aufregung großen Augen. Wenn man den Kontext nicht betrachtete.

Bandit hob abwartend eine Augenbraue, legte einen Unterarm locker auf dem Griff der MP ab.

Die Augen des Terroristen schossen kurz zu seinem Arm, bevor sie sich wieder an sein Gesicht hefteten. »Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Es klang nicht so, als hätte er für sie eine heldenhafte Rettung aus dem Griff der Terroristen vorgesehen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Typ alles geplant hatte, okay?! Sehe ich für dich so aus wie jemand, dem jedes Detail erzählt wird?«, keifte er Bandit an und stockte einen Moment, als er die Verzweiflung in seinen Worten hörte.

Etwas an Bandit wirkte plötzlich entspannter, als er eine Hand zum Gesicht der White Mask hob. Reflexartig schreckte er vor ihr zurück, spürte das Rohr schmerzhaft deutlich in seinem Rücken. Sein Blick schoss umher, hielt sich dann an irgendetwas am Boden direkt vor ihm fest, als er die behandschuhte Hand einen Moment später an seiner Wange spürte, zum ersten Mal in einer Art, die man beinahe als sanft missverstehen könnte.

Sie wischte die feuchten Spuren beiseite und ungläubig folgte er ihr mit seinem Blick.

»Nein, tust du nicht«, war Bandits trockene Antwort und selbst diese Worte fühlten sich an, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Bandit wechselte die Kompressen an Kopf und Schulter, nahm aber absichtlich noch einmal die benutzten Mullbinden, welche teilweise auch einige rote Flecken zu verzeichnen hatten. Der Verbandswechsel war eine Belohnung, aber die Blutflecke sollten eine Erinnerung bleiben, dass es den einen oder den anderen Weg für ihn gab und Bandit mit beiden einverstanden war.

Danach wandte er sich von ihm ab, nahm das Klebeband und knüllte es zusammen, bevor er es achtlos in eine andere Ecke des Raumes warf. Deutlich für den Terroristen zu sehen und um klar zu stellen, dass Bandit nicht etwa vergessen hatte, ihn wieder stumm zu schalten, sondern es vielmehr zu seiner Belohnung gehörte, kooperiert zu haben. Er sprach es nicht aus, doch es war ihnen beiden klar.

Als er um die Ecke bog, auf dem Weg zu seinem üblichen Platz, stoppte er abrupt, als er sich zwei sehr blauen und sehr wachen Augen gegenüber sah.

Wie lange war sie schon wach? Und wie viel hatte sie von ihrem Gespräch gehört?

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte ihn unverwandt an, ihre noch immer gefesselten Hände abwehrend vor sich haltend. Dom hatte die Fesseln absichtlich noch nicht entfernt. So lange ihr Hintergrund und ihre Rolle in dieser Geschichte noch unklar war, ging er auf Nummer sicher. Und er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf einen Aufstand, solange sie noch dort unten fest saßen.

Er machte ein Paar vorsichtige Schritte in ihre Richtung und spürte, wie ihr Blick jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Er ließ einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand, rückte ihr nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle, bevor er kurz vor ihren Füßen in die Knie ging. Sie rutschte etwas zurück, was sich für sie als schwieriger herausstellte, als geplant, mit der Immobilität ihrer Hände.

»Sind Sie verletzt?«

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick ließ ihn nicht los.

»Ich gehöre zu der Antiterror-Organisation, die gerufen wurde, um die Geißeln zu befreien, die in dem Einkaufscenter festgehalten wurden. Wir arbeiten mit der Polizei zusammen. An was erinnern Sie sich noch?«

Ihr Blick huschte kurz durch den Raum, über den verschütteten Eingang und wieder zurück zu ihm. »Der Terrorist… hat Sie angegriffen. Danach war ein Lichtblitz und dann ist alles explodiert.« Sie straffte unbehaglich die Schultern. »Die Decke ist eingestürzt.«

Bandit nickte. »Ich habe schon mit meinen Kollegen außerhalb Kontakt aufgenommen. Die Bergungsarbeiten laufen bereits, aber es wird noch einige Stunden dauern.«

Ein verstehendes Nicken. Bandit sah, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände. »Könnten Sie mir damit helfen?«

Ihr Blick hatte etwas stechendes, man konnte sehen, wie ihr Gehirn anfing zu arbeiten. Sie wusste, dass Bandit die Fesseln mit Absicht belassen hatte und versuchte anhand seiner Reaktion etwas über seine Gründe dafür heraus zu finden.

Dom hatte diese Frage befürchtet und dennoch hatte er die ganze Zeit darauf gehofft, dass sie sie nicht stellen würde.

»Frau Möbius, im Moment liegen uns widersprüchliche Daten vor, deren Richtigkeit wir erst noch überprüfen müssen. Solange es noch Widersprüche in unseren Informationen gibt, müssen Sie leider noch so ausharren«, erklärte er und legte all seine Professionalität in seine Stimme.

»Sie verdächtigen mich?« Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich, wurde feindselig. Sie rutschte etwas weiter zurück, weg von Bandit. Da war keine Ungläubigkeit, wie Dom auffiel.

»Verstehen Sie bitte, dass wir auf Nummer sicher gehen müssen. Bei einem terroristischen Akt wie diesem ist es äußerst wichtig, geordnet und vorsichtig vorzugehen und nicht kopflos zu handeln.« Bandit hasste es, so viel reden zu müssen. So viel zu erklären, immer professionell dabei zu bleiben und es sich nach Möglichkeit nicht mit dem vermeintlichen Opfer zu verscherzen.

Bandit hätte lieber Elias das Reden überlassen und seine Taten für sich sprechen lassen. Darin war er besser.

»Ich war ebenfalls eine der Geiseln«, schien sie ihn erinnern zu wollen. »Und dennoch misstrauen sie mir? Was genau liegt gegen mich vor?«

Ihre Schultern zitterten. Es war eine Bilderbuchreaktion.

Sie zog die Beine an, versteckte sich hinter ihnen. Die Schultern zog sie hoch und den Kopf etwas ein. Das passierte alles unterbewusst, weshalb es überhaupt nicht mit ihrer bewussten Reaktion zusammen passte. Ihr Kiefer spannte sich an, ihre Augen schienen ihn in der Luft zerreißen zu wollen, während sie gefährlich glitzerten. Sie bleckte die Zähne, als sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

Sicherlich war es frustrierend. Aus der Geiselnahme befreit, dann nur knapp dem Tod durch Verschüttung entkommen, doch anstatt ein Ende von allem zu erreichen, steht man seinem vermeintlichen Retter gegenüber und erfährt, dass der dir eine mögliche Involvierung in diese Hölle vorwirft.

Er erhob sich und tat einen behutsamen Schritt auf sie zu. Eine Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig und dessen war sich nicht nur er bewusst.

»Hauen Sie ab!«, fauchte sie ihn an.

Es klang nicht ängstlich. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine garstige Katze beim Tierarzt, welche ihre verletzte Pfote nicht untersuchen lassen wollte und stattdessen in alles ihre Krallen schlug, was ihr nahe genug kam.

Da war auch ein Hauch Verzweiflung, weil ihr in dem Moment, als sie die Worte aussprach, klar war, dass es Bandit nicht möglich war, zu verschwinden, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Und dass sie die Zeit hier unten nicht nur als drei Fremde, sondern als drei Feinde verbringen würden.

Das, was sie im Moment brauchte, war jemand dem sie vertrauen konnte. Auf den sie sich verlassen konnte und der ihr bedingungslose Unterstützung entgegen bringen würde. Diesen Status hatte er offiziell verloren.

Bandit versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit Docs Stimme auszublenden, welche den Text aus dem letzten Seminar über Prävention und Eindämmung psychischer Schäden bei Opfern von Geiselnahmen wiederholte.

Scheinbar hatte er sich mehr davon gemerkt, als er anfangs angenommen hatte.

Sicher, ihre Situation war beschissen, aber daran ändern konnte er auch nichts. Und sie vorerst gefesselt zu lassen war doch die richtige Entscheidung, oder nicht?

Theoretisch bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sie – wie auch immer – da mit drin hing und sie sich irgendwann gegen Bandit stellen würde.

Theoretisch. Es besteht ebenso auch die Möglichkeit, dass er spontan einen Herzinfarkt bekommen könnte. Oder ihm plötzlich Flügel wuchsen.

Aber noch war nichts von alldem passiert und Bandit zählte die Stunden, die quälend langsam vorbei krochen.

Der Funk war in letzter Zeit recht still, wahrscheinlich waren Ash und Dokkaebi noch immer konzentriert mit der Recherche beschäftigt und Elias und Mike quatschten vermutlich über _was auch immer._

Elias konnte gut Gespräche am Leben erhalten und Thatcher hatte schon eine Menge erlebt, was es Wert war, erzählt zu werden.

Und so ward Bandit mit der ehemaligen Geisel und der aktuellen Geisel allein gelassen. Welche ihm beide feindselige und recht misstrauische Blicke zu warfen.

Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Langsam kam _er_ sich vor, wie der Böse in dieser Geschichte.

Sein Bick wanderte ziellos über Whitie hinweg. Wie es aussah, schien ihm nun langsam die Erschöpfung zu zusetzen. Immer häufiger fielen ihm die Augen zu, bevor er sich mit Gewalt dazu zwang, wach zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er Angst etwas Wichtiges zu verpassen. In ihrem kleinen Gefängnis war derzeit die einzige Möglichkeit dafür ein Gespräch zwischen Bandit und der Frau zu hören.

Womöglich hatten die White Masks selbst noch keine vollständigen Informationen über sie.

Dom geduldete sich noch ein paar Minuten, zählte die Sekunden, die vergingen, bis das Kinn des Terroristen erneut auf dessen Brust gesunken war und erhob sich, als es sich irgendwann nicht mehr hob.

Er kramte in einer seiner Taschen. Triumphierend zog er eine kleine Tüte mit Ohrstöpseln heraus. Er streifte sich einen Handschuh ab und fühlte nach dem Puls, nur um sicher zu gehen. Dann sorgte er dafür, dass die White Mask sie nicht belauschen konnte.

Die Frau sah auf, als er sich ihr näherte und rückte demonstrativ ein Stück von ihm weg, als er sich neben ihr fallen ließ.

Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, bevor Bandit schließlich den Mund aufmachte.

»Können Sie sich erklären, was die Terroristen von ihnen wollten?« Er sah sie nicht an, starrte stur auf die Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes. Oder eher durch sie hindurch.

Sie bewegte sich neben ihm. Er beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel und sah, wie sie unruhig versuchte, um die Ecke zu schielen und einen Blick auf die White Mask zu erhaschen. Bandit hielt die kleine Tüte mit den Ohrstöpseln hoch.

»Er schläft und selbst wenn nicht, kann er uns nicht hören.« Sie nickte verstehend. »Also was ist nun?«

»Sie haben doch gehört, was er vorhin gesagt hat. Warum fragen Sie mich etwas was Sie schon wissen?«, es klang nicht nach einer Frage.

Sie hätte ihm auch einfach antworten können. Sie wich einer einfachen Frage aus und damit offenbarte sie, dass sie einen großen Teil seines Gesprächs mit Whitie mitgehört hatte, wenn nicht sogar alles. Ging sie einer direkten Antwort aus dem Weg, weil sie Zeit schinden wollte, um sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen oder war sie einfach nur feindselig gegenüber Bandit und wollte ihm sein Leben schwer machen?

»Mich interessiert, was Sie davon halten.«

Sie unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. »Ich hätte auch Lösegeld vermutet, genau wie er. Aber da das nicht zählt, würde ich sagen, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich könnte meinem Vater alles Mögliche an hirnrissigen Plänen zutrauen«, womit sie wieder Whitie’s Aussage aufgriff.

»Sie würden ihm zutrauen, dass er Sie entführen lässt?«

Er sah im Augenwinkel, wie sie kraftlos mit den Schultern zuckte. »Ich weiß es nicht. Er war schon immer schwer einzuschätzen und in letzter Zeit gelang es mir immer weniger.«

»Warum haben Sie nun wieder vermehrt Kontakt gehabt, nachdem Sie so lange versucht haben, alle Verbindungen zu trennen?«

Sie schnaubte missbilligend, eine Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf verärgert zur Seite schiebend. »Das kam nicht von mir. Irgendwann bekam ich eine E-Mail von ihm, dann ging es weiter mit Anrufen. Anfangs habe ich ihn ignoriert, aber er wurde immer hartnäckiger und ich wollte nicht, dass er zu mir nach Hause kommt, wenn ich ihm weiterhin nicht antwortete. Deshalb musste ich irgendwann einen seiner Anrufe annehmen. Ich wollte den Kontakt sofort wieder beenden, vor allem, da es so aussah, als schien es keinen richtigen Grund dafür zu geben, dass er plötzlich wieder unbedingt etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Aber er blieb so hartnäckig. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Er war kein Stalker oder so etwas und wenn wir uns getroffen und geredet haben, war er nett. Es war fast so, wie ein normales Treffen zwischen Vater und Tochter.«

»Und warum war es das nicht?«

»Weil es nie so war. Er hatte schon immer zu viel mit seiner Arbeit zu tun, hat meine Mutter und mich hinten angestellt und oft war er zu gestresst und müde, um noch für uns da zu sein; wenn er denn mal nach Hause kam. Er war nicht bösartig oder generell ein schlechter Mensch, aber trotzdem hat meine Mutter oft genug geweint, wenn er über Weihnachten spontan auf Geschäftsreise war, meinen Geburtstag oder ihren Jahrestag vergessen hatte oder wenn ihr mal wieder bewusst wurde, wie einsam sie eigentlich war. Ein kleines Kind versteht so etwas noch nicht und sie konnte sich mir gegenüber nie etwas anmerken lassen.« Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr auffiel, dass sie vom Thema abkam. Sie atmete tief durch und blinzelte ein paar Mal. »Ich hasse ihn, weil er nie begriffen hat, was er für eine Scheiße angerichtet hat. Die Arbeit kam für ihn vor uns und wer das meiner Mutter ins Gesicht sagt, ist für mich kein guter Mensch.«

Bandit vermutete, dass das sicher nicht der Wortlaut war, in dem er das mal gesagt haben musste, dachte aber auch nicht daran, nachzufragen. Er schwieg, wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

»Als er vor ein paar Jahren plötzlich wieder Kontakt zu mir aufbauen wollte, war ich mir sicher, dass es einen tieferen Sinn dafür geben musste. Bis dahin herrschte mehrere Jahre Funkstille zwischen uns, nie im Leben wollte er sich mit mir treffen, weil er mich vermisst hat.«

»Aber einen Grund dafür können Sie sich nicht vorstellen?«

Ein zurückhaltendes Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. Sie wandte den Blick ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, von Bandit weg. Es war ihr unangenehm, über diese Dinge mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

Sie schloss erschöpft einen Moment die Augen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, was am Ende in ein Seufzen überging.

Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten und gegen die Wand; mit genug Schwung, dass es weh tun müsste, doch sie reagierte nicht weiter darauf.

Bandit richtete sich auf und dabei spürte er, wie eine dezente Schwere an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins zu zupfen schien.

Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

»Hey.« Seine Stimme war laut, hätte sie erschrecken müssen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen und sie blinzelte träge.

»Was ist los?«

»Ich bin müde«, die Antwort war genuschelt und undeutlich, ihre Augen wollten schon wieder zufallen, als Bandit sie ruckartig hochzerrte und in eine stehende Position zwang. Einen Moment musste er sie beide an der Wand abstützen, als sie gefährlich schwankten.

»Stehen bleiben. _Nicht_ einschlafen.« Er schlug ihr ein paar Mal gegen die Wange, bevor er ein träges Nicken als Reaktion bekam. »Ich bin gleich wieder da.«

Bandit taumelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Innenohr war besoffen und hätte den ganzen Spaß für sich allein, denn ihre Situation war gerade überhaupt nicht witzig. Ihm selbst schien es etwas besser zu gehen, als ihr, was er vermutlich seiner Balaclava zu verdanken hatte.

Er fummelte nach seinem Funkgerät und griff einige Male daneben. »Ash, bitte kommen.«

Der Terrorist war als erstes eingeschlafen, weil er schon von seinen Wunden geschwächt war und …

Dom gefror in seinen Bewegungen, als er vor ihm stand und sein Blick nach oben wanderte.

»Ash!«, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, als keine Antwort kam.

Über dem Terroristen verliefen neben mehreren Rohrleitungen auch ein Lüftungsschacht. Er gehörte zu dem System, was für die Luftzirkulation in der Tiefgarage verantwortlich war und sie bisher mit Frischluft versorgt hatte. Das Lüftungssystem lief nach dem Einsturz noch, Ash hatte es ihm versichert.

Die Lüftungsschlitze waren genau über dem Kopf der White Mask.

_»Ash,_ hörst du mich? Antworten!«

Niemand antwortete ihm, weder Ash, noch Mike oder Elias.

Bandit wurde schlecht, als ihm ein vage vertrauter Geruch in die Nase stieg.

»Ash, verdammt nochmal! Blitz! Thatcher!«

Er fluchte lautlos und gab es auf. Er stolperte zu der Frau zurück, als von irgendwo her das Geräusch einer Explosion zu ihnen vordrang und der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu vibrieren schien. Der Lärm schien aus der Wand hinter der Frau zu kommen und eilig griff Bandit sie am Arm, zerrte sie hinter sich her zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie stolperte beinahe bei jedem Schritt und wäre mehr als nur einmal hingefallen, doch er zog sie vorher immer wieder hoch.

Er schob sie hinter sich, mit dem Rücken unmittelbar zur Wand. Dom versuchte, seine Waffe von ihrer Aufhängung an seiner Weste zu lösen und brauchte mehr Versuche dafür, als ihm lieb war. Noch eine Explosion, dieses Mal etwas lauter und keine Minute später zerbarst die Wand, an der die Frau gerade eben noch gelehnt hatte, in ihre Einzelteile.

Ein Tinnitus klingelte in seinen Ohren, machte ihn praktisch taub. Er entsicherte seine MP, setzte an und versuchte, durch den Rauch etwas zu erkennen. Er blinzelte hektisch, hatte Probleme damit, seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Er hörte Schritte, es waren mehrere Personen. Die Frau hinter ihm begann zu zappeln und er hatte Probleme damit, sie hinter sich zu halten, sie mit seinem eigenen Körper abzuschirmen. Vor dem, was da kam.

Er legte die MP an und als er die erste Bewegung hinter dem sich langsam legenden Rauch sah, verlor er keine Zeit. Er feuerte eine kurze Salve mehr oder weniger blindlings, dann direkt eine zweite hinterher. Er hatte getroffen, doch es war unmöglich für ihn zu sagen, wie viele und wie viele Weitere da noch kamen.

Er hörte Schreie, doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu verstehen. Ein metallisches Scheppern hinter ihm lenkte für einen winzigen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der Frau. Sie hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war gegen eines der Regale getaumelt.

Ihre Finger griffen ins Leere, als sie versuchten, sich daran festzuhalten, während sie zu Boden fiel. Bandit versuchte, ihren Arm zu greifen, doch verfehlte.

In dem Moment brachen ihre Gegner durch den Rauch und eröffneten das Feuer. Hektisch riss Bandit seine Waffe wieder hoch.

Ein paar Schuss wurden abgefeuert, bevor mit einem Mal gleißender Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter explodierte. Er geriet gefährlich ins Taumeln, dann schien sein linkes Schlüsselbein in Flammen zu stehen. Er stolperte zurück und fiel gegen die Wand. Er zwang seine Beine mit aller Macht, standhaft zu bleiben und versuchte, durch den Rauch und trotz der Unschärfe seines Blickes, etwas ausmachen zu können.

White Masks. Natürlich.

Sie kamen, eine nach der anderen durch das Loch in der Wand, jede einzelne bewaffnet und mit Gasmasken.

Fünf hatten ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet und zogen den Kreis, den sie um ihn gebildet hatten, immer enger.

Er griff nach seiner Waffe.

Und griff ins Leere.

Sein Blick schweifte nach unten und sah sie neben ihm auf dem Boden liegen.

Sie musste ihm aus der Hand gerutscht sein. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr in den Händen.

Wie ungünstig.

Eine der White Masks trat vor. Sie sagte etwas, doch für Bandit war es ein einheitlicher Singsang, unmöglich, Worte auszumachen.

Eine andere hinter ihr antwortete und die Erste hob die Hand.

Bandit schlug sie zur Seite und bemerkte dabei, wie lasch der Schlag war.

Die White Mask griff in einer fließenden Bewegung unbeeindruckt nach Bandits Handgelenk und riss es zur Seite.

Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm, als die Bewegung bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein vordrang.

Der Terrorist griff nach Doms Maske und zog sie nach unten, offenbarte sein komplettes Gesicht.

Wieder sagte jemand etwas, doch die Geräusche begannen langsam zu verblassen, wurden dumpf und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben.

Unbeeindruckt sah die White Mask dabei zu, wie sich die Augen des Soldaten schlossen und er in sich zusammensackte. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, als der Mann an ihm vorbei der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel. Jemand trat neben ihn, ein Foto entspannt zwischen zwei Fingern haltend. Er ergriff es und sein Blick glitt von dem Bild zu der Person und wieder zurück. Der Terrorist neben ihm ging in die Knie, während er selbst dem Mann einen Tritt gab und ihn damit auf den Rücken drehte.

»Einsacken und weg von hier.«

___________________

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand von seinem Körper gekappt. Seine physische Hülle lag zusammengekrümmt in… Worin eigentlich? Es war dunkel, eng, schaukelte und dumpf hörte er ein gleichmäßiges Brummen. Auto. Er war in einen Kofferraum gequetscht worden. Seine Hände waren nutzlos hinter seinem Rücken fixiert, auch wenn Dom sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er momentan die Kraft hätte, sich zu bewegen. Seine Glieder schienen das zehnfache ihres normalen Gewichts zu wiegen und sein Gehirn arbeitete gerade so auf Sparflamme. So langsam kehrte mehr und mehr Gefühl in seinen Körper zurück und er spürte etwas auf seinem Gesicht sitzen. Es verschwand nicht, egal, wie er den Kopf drehte. Es …umschloss vollständig Mund und Nase und schien irgendwie an seinem Kopf befestigt zu sein. Eine Maske.

Doch er hatte weder die Energie noch den Einfallsreichtum sie ohne seine Hände abzustreifen.

Er begann zu dösen, unfokussiert in die Dunkelheit zu starren, doch sobald er versuchte, sein Gehirn dazu zu bewegen, mehr zu tun als nur die vegetativen Fähigkeiten aufrecht zu erhalten, konnte er dessen Protestschreie förmlich hören.

Er ließ sich von den unregelmäßigen, gedämpften Bewegungen des Autos einlullen, versuchte zumindest, sich auf die Route zu konzentrieren, die sie zurücklegten, doch auch das funktionierte nicht.

Das Gas hatte gewechselt. Das Neue war geruchlos und sollte ihn scheinbar nur benommen machen, aber nicht komplett ausknocken.

Ein eisiger Schauer kroch Bandit über den Rücken.

Irgendjemand wollte ihn haben. Lebendig und er wollte, dass Bandit jede Minute von dem was nun folgen würde mitbekam.

___________________

Das Auto stoppte. Bandit bemerkte diesen Umstand erst, als sich plötzlich die Kofferraumklappe öffnete.

Das unerwartet helle Licht blendete ihn und erschwerte es ihm zusätzlich zu seiner verschwommenen Sicht, etwas zu erkennen.

Er hörte Stimmen. Undeutlich, wie durch Watte. Drei Personen beugten sich über ihn, sahen auf ihn herab.

Dann knallte die Klappe wieder zu und Bandit fand sich umgeben von Dunkelheit wieder.

___________________

Irgendwann wurde er erneut von diesem unfreundlichen Licht geblendet, auch wenn es dieses Mal deutlich schwächer zu sein schien. Hände griffen nach ihm, zogen ihn aus dem winzigen Kofferraum und Bandit stolperte gefährlich, doch man ließ ihm keine Zeit das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er wurde vorwärts gestoßen, in Richtung einer alten Garage. Es war eine von vielen Kleinen, alle in einer Reihe nebeneinander und Dom erinnerte sich daran, dass früher der Vater einer seiner Freunde so eine für sein Auto angemietet hatte.

Die Garagen hier hatten ihre besten Tage hinter sich und wirkten baufällig und verlassen. Bandit erkannte hohe Bäume um sich herum. Ein verlassener Ort im Wald. Kein Schwein würde ihn hier finden.

Er fand sich neben der Frau wieder, erwiderte für einen Moment ihren Blick. Er versuchte, zu erkennen, was es war was er ihn ihren Augen sah, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Korrigiere: Kein Schwein würde _sie_ hier finden.

Bandit kämpfte darum, das Gleichgewicht zu halten doch einen Moment später hatte sich das erübrigt.

Ein kräftiger Tritt in den Rücken brachte ihn zu Fall, sein Gehirn arbeitete nicht schnell genug, um sich abstützen zu können und so machte sein Kopf ungebremst Bekanntschaft mit der Wand. Ein undeutliches Geräusch entkam ihm, eine Mischung aus Knurren und schmerzvollem Stöhnen.

Die Maske war weg. Und sein Helm ebenfalls.

Das erklärte, warum nach und nach immer mehr Schmerz in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.

Er lag am Boden und machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Hielt sich nur seinen Kopf und betete, dass der Schwindel endlich verschwand. So war ihm zusätzlich zu den Schmerzen auch noch schlecht. Wirklich. Er befürchtete, dass er den White Masks gleich vor die Füße kotzen würde.

Eine Bewegung über seinem Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte langsam nach oben, wo er die Frau neben sich sitzen sah. Sie drückte sich gegen die Wand und schien sich gleichzeitig über ihn beugen zu wollen. Ihr Blick lag auf etwas hinter Dom, auf etwas, was er gerade nicht sehen wollte.

Sie sagte etwas, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Körper schien so starr vor Angst, dass er nicht einmal zitterte. Plötzlich stoppten ihre Worte und ihr Blick wurde noch panischer, was Bandit dazu veranlasste, nun doch der Quelle dessen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Vor ihnen erkannte er zwei White Masks. Vielleicht waren im Hintergrund noch mehr, doch Dom achtete nur auf diese. Die erste schien mit der Frau gesprochen zu haben, schien wohl so etwas wie der Kopf dieser Gruppe von Arschlöchern zu sein. Die zweite trug eine Maske, die Bandit wieder erkannte. Oben rechts war ein großer Teil abgebrochen und die Ränder waren mit verkrustetem Blut verziert.

Bandit spürte den Blick von ihm auf sich, fühlte, wie er sich durch ihn hindurch brennen wollte.

Bewegung lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die erste White Mask, welche vor ihnen in die Knie ging, ihr Blick wechselte zwischen Dom und der Frau hin und her. Er spürte einen Griff um seine linke Schulter und fragte sich, ob Elis ihn mit Absicht versuchte von den Terroristen abzuschirmen oder ob es ein Reflex war.

»Du ….weder Schuld… noch die Macht … zu verändern.« Die trockene Stimme des Terroristen fühlte sich für Bandit an, wie Sandpapier.

Eine dritte Maske erschien, weit am Rande seines Blickfeldes. Am Eingang der Garage.

Die White Mask direkt vor ihnen schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie sich erhob und zu dem Neuen trat.

Sie diskutierten kurz und Bandit verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Ohren sich noch immer so anfühlten, als seien sie mit Watte verstopft.

Dann fuhr der Terrorist wieder herum, seine harsche Stimme schien die gesamte scheiß Garage auszufüllen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er wieder auf sie zu und Whitie setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

Elis presste sich gegen ihn, er sah, wie sie sich über ihn beugte und sich ihr Griff um ihn herum verkrampfte.

Er fühlte mit seiner eigenen Hand nach ihrer, doch es war schwer. Sie fühlte sich taub an.

Ihre Finger berührten sich in dem Moment, in dem der Terrorist Elis ruppig von ihm weg und auf die Beine zerrte. Ihr entfuhr ein panischer Schrei, ihre Augen suchten seine, als sie versuchte, sich los zu reißen, nach ihm zu greifen.

Einen kurzen Moment kam Leben in ihn zurück, als Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschte und er versuchte, sich auf zu setzen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Ein Tritt in seinen Magen presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen und einen Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit, sie wieder zu füllen. Whitie ging vor ihm in die Knie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er presste ihm etwas auf den Mund und sofort begann Bandit um sich zu schlagen. Er traf ihn einige Male, aber nicht genug, um ihn loszuwerden. Seine Hände schlossen sich um die Arme des anderen, doch es kam ihm so vor, als würde er gegen einen Schraubstock ankämpfen.

Die Wirkung des Adrenalins lies nach und eine vertraute Schwäche kroch in seine Glieder zurück. Sein Griff um den Terroristen erschlaffte.

Der Gasbehälter klapperte metallisch als er unsanft von der White Mask mehr oder weniger fallen gelassen wurde. Der Kopf des Soldaten rollte zur Seite, genauso schlaff wie der Rest seines Körpers. Er ließ die Maske fallen und sprang auf, der Griff um die kleine Pistole festigte sich, als er nach draußen sprintete, sich einen Platz im hinteren der beiden Fahrzeuge sicherte und die Tür kraftvoll zugeschlagen wurde, als das Auto auch schon anfuhr. Die Reifen drehten auf dem weichen Waldboden durch, als ein Kugelhagel auf sie niederging, der alle Anwesenden kurz zusammenzucken ließ, bevor sie sich an dem Wissen festhielten, dass die Fenster verstärkt waren.

Das Heck des Autos schlingerte gefährlich, als sie dem schlammigen Waldweg folgten. Begleitet von dem Geräusch der abprallenden Kugeln auf der Karosserie.

Eine Bewegung schaffte es, Bandits Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er wurde auf den Rücken gedreht.

Ein Klatschen und seine Wange schmerzte. Ein Schatten beugte sich über ihn, groß und vereinnahmend. Aber das biestige Weiß der Maske fehlte.

»…-dit. Bandit! Dominic, hörst du mich?« Die Stimme war viel zu eindringlich für Doms Geschmack und er knurrte missbilligend. Irgendwie klang es kläglich.

Der Schatten lies kurz von ihm ab. Er sah über seine Schulter. _»Blyat,_ wo bleibt Doc?«

Bandit kannte diese Stimme, kannte denjenigen, dem sie gehörte. Vertraute ihm. Vertraute Doc.

Die Terroristen waren weg, Rainbow war hier.

Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst wieder und erst als sich sein Herzschlag rapide beruhigte, bemerkte er, dass ihm sein Herz zuvor bis zum Hals geschlagen hatte.

Die Silhouette über ihm bewegte sich. Wieder ein Schlag auf die Wange, doch den spürte Dom schon nicht mehr.

»Dominic! Dom-… Shit!«

___________________

Es war so ruhig.

Die Stille störte ihn.

Es gab Momente, da zog er die Ruhe jeder menschlichen Gesellschaft vor, doch jetzt nervte sie ihn.

Er hob eine Hand und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Das war anstrengend.

Da war etwas an seinem Arm, Innenseite vom Ellenbogen. Es drückte etwas, wenn er den Arm beugte.

Die Augen zu öffnen war die wahre Herausforderung. Ein verschlafenes Grunzen entkam ihm, als er sich schließlich Stück für Stück der Aufgabe annahm und erst das eine und dann das zweite öffnete.

Es war dunkel. Nicht stockdunkel, nach kurzem blinzeln konnte Bandit seine Umgebung erkennen. Der Mond schien durch die Fenster herein, gab allem einen mystischen, entspannten Touch. Am Horizont ließ sich schon das Ende der Nacht erkennen.

Er wusste, wo er war. Die Luft roch in allen Krankenhäusern mehr oder weniger gleich. Ein Blick hinter sich offenbarte einen Bildschirm mit drei verschiedenen Kurven, jede in einer anderen Farbe. Grün, blau und weiß. Abgeleitet von den vier Kabeln, die an ihm dran hingen.

Er war nicht allein. Zwei Leute befanden sich noch mit im Raum, Kapkan saß am Fußende seines Bettes. Arme verschränkt, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und seine Füße lagen entspannt auf dem Rand von Bandits Matratze. Er war in seinem Stuhl gefährlich weit nach unten gerutscht und einen Moment überlegte Bandit, ob er warten sollte, ob Kapkan irgendwann einfach runter rutschen würde, hatte aber weder die Geduld noch die Lust dazu.

Auf der anderen Seite von ihm, ein paar Meter entfernt stand eine mäßig gemütlich aussehende Couch, auf der es sich IQ so gemütlich gemacht hatte, wie es ging.

Bandit griff über sich und schmunzelte kurz, als sich seine noch tapsigen Finger in etwas Flauschigem verhedderten. Er holte es nach vorne und betrachtete mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Stoffbären, der zusammen mit den beiden Operator über ihn gewacht hatte.

Es war ein kleiner Running Gag zwischen den Mitgliedern der GSG9, dass jeder von ihnen, der im Krankenhaus landete diesen Teddy mitbekam.

Als kleine Aufmunterung zwischendurch.

Eine kleine Karte war an die Schleife um seinen Hals geknotet. Es war so eine, wie sie ständig an Geschenktüten hängen, in die man in 99 von 100 Fällen nie etwas rein schreibt. Neugierig öffnete er sie.

_Du bist dumm._

_–Monika_

_–Marius_

Jäger hatte zu dem Satz von IQ nichts weiter dazu geschrieben, als seinen Namen. Bandit grinste.

»Sie haben recht«, murmelte Kapkan als er verschlafen seine Füße von Bandits Bettkante nahm und sich aufrecht hinsetzte. »Was fällt dir ein, alle so zu erschrecken.«

»Sorry«, erwiderte Dominic sarkastisch. »Nächstes Mal bemühe ich mich, in die Zukunft zu sehen, um so etwas zu verhindern.«

Kurz erwiderten sie den festen Blick des anderen, dann legte sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf Kapkans Gesicht und es spiegelte sich bei Bandit. Sie waren beide noch nie jemand gewesen, der viel über seine Gefühle sprach. Oder generell gerne tiefgreifende Gespräche nach solchen Ereignissen führte, doch Dom und Maxim haben sich dafür schon immer gut ohne Worte verstanden. Meistens besser als mit.

»Wie geht’s Elias? Und Mike?«

Kapkan sah auf seine Uhr. »Sie wurden vor zwei Stunden rausgeholt. Weitgehend unbeschadet, wenn man von Blitz‘ gebrochenem Unterschenkel absieht.«

Dom nickte und eine bis dahin unbewusste Spannung verließ seine Schultern.

»Elias ist ein Zimmer weiter.« Maxim nickte hinter sich. »Soll ich sie wecken?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Lass sie. Sie wird ohnehin viel zu früh aufwachen.«

Maxim schnaubte belustigt.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Karte, zu der Unterschrift, zur selben Zeit als Kapkan wieder das Wort ergriff. »Jäger ist bei Blitz. Aktuell hat er nur ein gebrochenes Bein, aber sie haben Schiss, dass er noch unerkannte innere Verletzungen hat. Er hat mehr abbekommen als der alte Mann.«

»Wie geht’s dem Opa?«

»Ein paar oberflächliche Kratzer. Doc wollte ihn zur Beobachtung über Nacht hier behalten aber Thatch sah da keine Notwendigkeit dafür.« Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

Bandit hob fragend eine Augenbraue, konnte sich die Antwort allerdings schon denken.

»Er liegt jetzt schnarchend in seinem eigenen Bett.«

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Doms Züge. Doch kurz darauf schwand es bereits wieder, als er abermals Kapkans Blick mit seinem festhielt.

»Erzähl‘ mir, was passiert ist.«

Maxims Blick glitt über seine Erscheinung zu dem Monitor hinter ihm und wieder zurück. Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her, in dem Versuch sich bequemer hinzusetzen. Er seufzte genervt. »Wir hatten Hinweise darauf entdeckt, dass eine Gruppe von White Masks sich in der Tiefgarage des Nachbargebäudes versteckt hatte und anscheinend schon bevor die Geiselnahmen anfingen, daran arbeiteten, eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Häusern herzustellen. So konnten sie zu euch gelangen, bevor das Bergungsteam bei euch sein konnte. Wir konnten sie verfolgen und ein paar Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt stellen. Aber als wir ankamen, waren die Terroristen auf und davon, zusammen mit der Geißel. Nur du warst noch da.«

Bandit nickte verstehend.

»Einen Moment habe ich gedacht, die haben dich mit irgendetwas vergiftet und du gehst drauf.«

Doms Blick glitt wieder zu Kapkan zurück und er hob stumm eine Augenbraue.

»Als ich dich fand, lagst du einfach nur da, komplett weggetreten, mit dieser scheiß Sauerstoffmaske neben deinem Schädel.«

Dom schnaubte. »Wissen wir, was das für Zeug war?«

»Frag Doc, wenn du das genau wissen willst. Aber es war wohl etwas, was auch häufig in der Medizin verwendet wird. Für die Narkose vor Operationen.«

Maxim beobachtete ihn, studierte ihn.

»Nachdem wir dich dort raus geholt hatten sind Timur, Ryad und Jack den White Masks gefolgt. Wir kennen das ungefähre Gebiet, wo sie sich verstecken könnten.«

* * *

[Einsatznachbesprechung]

Dienstag, 28. Januar 2020, Hereford Base

_Zusammenfassend protokolliert von H. Pandey_

Anwesende: Baker, Castellano, Chandar, Estrada, Glazkov, Kateb, Kohen, Nam, Ramírez Al-Hassar, Touré, Pandey

Entschuldigt fehlend: Brunsmeier, Kötz

\- - -

Zahl der Geißeln: 638, bestätigt

Zahl der Terroristen: zwischen 30 und 45

Zahl der als Vermisst gemeldeten Personen: 1

[…]

**Author's Note:**

> Let's socialize a bit! 
> 
> Und denkt ihr an die kleinen Fehler, die sich hier eingeschlichen haben?


End file.
